Long, Hot Summer
by AgentPersephone
Summary: A fluffy romance fiction. Lady Penelope introduces her younger sister, Sophia to Tracy Island, promising one lucky Tracy a long, hot summer. {COMPLETE and reviews still very welcome}
1.

**A/N: **Hello children! This is my first non-Harry Potter fan-fic. This is meant to be a light hearted fluffy romance...so not your cup of tea? Don't read!

I haven't seen the tv show for yonks, just a besotted fan of the film. Don't hurt me. Enjoy!

* * *

Scott Tracy watched his father hurry through the kitchen where he was sat with his youngest brother Alan.

Alan looked up and gave Scott a knowing look before he went back to eating his lunch, watching his father with mild interest as he strode back through the kitchen, looking like a man on a mission.

"Where's Virgil? And Gordon?" Jeff Tracy barked suddenly, stopping abruptly and turning to his sons.

"In the pool, where'd you think?" Alan replied through a mouthful of hamburger.

"What's the problem Dad?" Scott asked, passing Alan a napkin without looking at him as he had managed to spray a mixture of beef and bread all over himself and the table.

But Jeff had already gone outside, beckoning his sons to follow.

"He's never usually this intense when Lady Penelope comes over," Scott said to his brother after checking his watch and tucking his chair in. Alan wasn't really listening, just trying to cram as much food into his mouth as possible before he left.

"I told you to get out and get dressed ten minutes ago! And where is John?" Jeff shouted when Virgil and Gordon had stopped trying to drown one another. "Penelope is going to arrive any minute!"

"This minute actually," the unmistakable voice of Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward said, slightly bemused.

"Penny!" Jeff exclaimed at once, dropping his hostile tones and fixing a big grin on his face. "So nice to see you!"

The four Tracy brothers all gave each other knowing looks and waited to greet Penelope as the fifth Tracy brother John, joined them.

"Now, I have a little confession to make. I hope you don't mind but I brought along someone with me, I hope that's ok Jeff, I just didn't have time to call you before hand," Penelope exclaimed, giving Jeff a pleading smile.

"Its fine, it's fine," Jeff replied, holding his hands up. "There's always room for a friend of yours."

"Well she's a little more than a friend Jeff. She's just finished school and I thought it would be nice if she could spend the summer here, get to know the boys," Penelope explained, smiling at the brothers who were all looking more and more curious by the minute.

"May I introduce my sister, Lady Sophia," Penelope announced, gesturing behind her.

A young looking woman came into view, like a smaller version of Penelope. There was no disguising the fact they were sisters, it was clearly obvious as they had the same blonde hair, same creamy skin and they would say smile but the new visitor had a blank expression on her face.

Sophia walked up to her sister and stood by her side, removing her large sunglasses as she did so.

"Hello," She said politely in the same plummy tones Penelope used.

The Tracy men looked at Sophia in amused disbelief. They all knew of Penelope's love for the colour pink, everything that woman owned was pink. But here stood her sister, dressed completely in yellow. Her shoes were yellow, her bags were yellow, even the rims of her sunglasses were yellow.

"Very nice to meet you Sophia. Welcome to Tracy Island," Jeff said, finding his voice and shaking Sophia's hand gently. "I'm Jeff and these are my sons."

Sophia looked past the man at the five boys who were talking amongst one another quietly.

"Boys!" Jeff snapped and they all instantly looked at their father.

"Sorry, I'm Alan," Alan said bashfully, approaching Sophia. She smiled politely and guessed he was slightly older than herself but clearly the youngest.

"Scott."

"John."

"Gordon."

"Virgil."

Gordon and Virgil had pulled themselves out of the pool and were dripping water everywhere. Sophia stepped back when Gordon went to greet her as he was flicking water everywhere.

Virgil was the only other one to shake her hand, before shaking his dark hair free of water and soaking Alan.

"Nice to meet you," Sophia said quietly when Virgil shook her hand. She looked directly into his eyes as he smiled at her and stepped back in line with his brothers. Sophia, remembering herself, looked away from him and at the ground.

"Anyway, would one of you kind boys take Sophia into one of the spare rooms and help her settle in?" Penelope asked sweetly, winking discreetly at Jeff.

"I will!" Scott offered and leapt forward to retrieve the distinctive yellow luggage form Parker who had just arrived, laden down and sweating from the heat.

"I'll be out here with Jeff ok, Pea? If you need me," Penelope said kindly to her younger sister.

Sophia said nothing, just followed Scott through into the massive house.

"I'm sorry; she's feeling a little under the weather. I was hoping she'd cheer up if I brought her here with me," Penelope sighed, sitting down on one of the sun lounges as the remaining Tracy boys leapt into the pool, Alan too, against his wishes.

"I never knew you had a sister," Jeff replied slowly, sitting opposite Penelope.

"Well she's spent her life in boarding school. Safe but lonely," Penelope said, smiling slightly at Jeff.

"Give her a few days here and she'll be a new person," Jeff reassured and Penelope chuckled.

- - -

Scott meanwhile was wasting no time in asking the new visitor lots of questions whilst Sofia was looking around with mild interest.

"So, you're eighteen? Nineteen?" Scott asked casually as they walked down toward the bedrooms.

"Nineteen," Sophia replied quietly, noticing family pictures that adorned the walls.

"Little older than Alan then," Scott said with a nod and shifting one of Sophia's bag to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. "What have you got in here? Concrete lumps?"

"Clothes. And shoes," Sophia replied tonelessly. She looked at Scott briefly and flashed a small smile as he led them into a large, airy bedroom.

"It's white," Sophia said immediately, looking around. The walls were painted white, the bedspread white, even the carpet was white.

"Don't miss a thing do you?" Scott teased, dumping her luggage on the floor.

"If there's one thing I hate more than pink, it's white. So boring," Sophia exclaimed, examining the floaty voile that hung either side of the window.

"I suppose you'd prefer yellow?" Scott asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"No, it'll be fine. Um, thank you Scott," Sophia said quickly, forgetting her manners. She was a guest and guests don't complain about the décor within their first ten minutes. She'd do something about it later.

Scott, not catching on stood completely still.

"Um..." Sophia began, wondering what the politest way to tell someone to bugger off was when someone saved her the hassle.

"Scott! Come on, we're waiting for you in the pool!" Virgil yelled, poking his head in the door then realising Sophia was standing there. He stepped into the doorway, dripping wet and in his white swimming shorts.

"Are you coming?" Scott asked Sophia. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Sophia shook her head and smiled shyly, embarrassed at the attention from Scott.

"Ok," Scott shrugged. "Come on Virg'."

Scott left and Virgil gave Sophia one more little half smile and followed his brother, shaking his head as he went.

Sophia went and flopped down on her bed, looking around the room.

"Good lord, it's white," She said to herself almost disbelieving how white a room could actually be.


	2. Volleyball Never Was So Dangerous

Sophia emerged from her new room half an hour later and padded quietly down the hall and toward the noise. Apparently they were still in the pool.

She looked at the family pictures that were framed on the walls. Mostly school pictures of the boys. She smiled to herself, they certainly were cute children.

"OK Pea?" Penelope asked when Sophia sat down next to her on a lounge.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just been sorting out a few things," Sophia replied, giving her sister a look for using her pet name for her.

"Hey Sophie! Come on, you're just in time for a game of volleyball!" Scott shouted over the noise of splashing water. _Sophie?_ She decided to let it go, after all, she had been called that by someone a long time ago.

"Oh no, I don't want to play," Sophia began to say but Penelope put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go on," She said quietly. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"I'm not being a -," Sophia began through gritted teeth but she felt someone grab her arms and hurl her forward into the pool.

"Oh my goodness!" Sophia spluttered, after she had emerged from underwater. Someone had thrown her in the pool! She might've drowned! Granted, she could swim and the pool wasn't very deep and there were plenty of people around but still.

"They need an even number anyway!" Jeff called from Penelope's side, Penelope herself was having a good chuckle at her little sisters expensive.

So it had been Jeff! Didn't he know how dangerous it was to throw someone into a pool full of boys? Better still, no-one should be man handling ladies in such a manner.

Sophia had to roll her eyes at her own thoughts; she really needed to lighten up.

"Sophia can be on my and Alan's team," Scott shouted to Gordon whilst Virgil and John were fighting with the volleyball net.

"I can't play volleyball," Sophia said just loud enough for Scott to hear.

"What do you mean you can't play?" Scott shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sophia felt her cheeks burn slightly as Alan began laughing.

"I've never played, I don't know how to," Sophia explained, wanting to whack Alan for he was now quite hysterical.

Penelope was looking sympathetic as the boys all began laughing.

"Never played volleyball! That's a good one!" John cried between laughs, hanging onto Virgil to stop himself slipping underwater.

"I'll teach you. It's really easy. Maybe you'd better change though," Scott said to Sophia. It was a good job Sophia had put on her bikini under her clothes.

"Just one minute," Sophia said, backing toward the edge of the pool. When she reached it, it pushed herself up onto the ledge and got out. With her back turned to everyone, she gingerly peeled off her soaking shorts and vest and dived back into the pool.

"Hey," John said quietly to Virgil who hadn't blinked yet, pushing the volleyball into his arms. Virgil looked at his brother who smiled at him. "Let them serve first."

Virgil threw the ball to Alan who passed it to Scott, who was already behind Sophia, helping her with her arm movements. Virgil watched Scott move Sophia's arms up and down, making her laugh.

"You've gotta sorta link your fingers together to make a flat surface, like this," Scott explained, doing it himself so she could see.

"Like this?" Sophia said, mimicking what Scott was doing.

"She's got it!" Scott joked, pulling the ball out from under his arm. "Just watch for a while if you want. The rules are you've got to hit it over the net away from the other team so it touches the water. That's one point. You get ten for hitting Gordon in the nose though!"

"Hey!" Gordon cried. "You do not!"

Sophia allowed herself another smile as Scott served the ball. John whacked it back with such force; it almost took Alan's head off.

"Heavens," Sophia muttered to herself, this wasn't looking a very nice game.

"Go on Sophie!" Scott shouted as the ball came toward her, thankfully at a slower rate. Sophia smacked it up but didn't aim very well and it smashed her sister's drink from out of her hands, making her scream in shock.

"Nice one kid," Scott laughed, patting her shoulder. Sophia just held her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry about the glass," She shouted over to Jeff when she had swum under the net onto the other side of the pool where Jeff and Penelope were sitting.

"Forget the glass, what about me!" Penelope shouted back, wringing pink lemonade from her clothes.

"Best thing what could happen to those fashion travesties!" Sophia shouted back, half joking.

"What is it with your family and colours?" Alan asked, still laughing when Sophia swam back under the net to join him and Scott.

"Well, I have taste. Pen unfortunately just needs to see that pink makes you look like a little pig," Sophia said, her voice rising so her sister could hear.

"At least I don't dress like a pineapple," Penelope said to her sister, smiling sweetly. Sophia raised her eyebrows and got into place, the volleyball in hand.

"Ready?" She asked John, Gordon and Virgil who all backed as close to the sides of the pool as possible.

She served and this time it wasn't so bad. Virgil had to lunge forward to get it back over the net to Alan who scored their first point for them.

"Good job kiddo!" Scott exclaimed, high-fiving his youngest brother.

- - -

They finished the game later in the evening because the boys had begun fighting and it ended with all four turning on John and attempting to drown him because he argued that he was the best player out of them all.

Sophia had gotten out of the pool, not wanting to play fight and was sitting with her sister, attempting to soak up the last of the evening rays.

"I told you you'd enjoy it here," Penelope said to Sophia as she placed her drink on the small table between them.

"I've only been here a few hours," Sophia replied, scratching her arm.

"You were laughing after a few minutes with those boys. I saw you Pea," Penelope said, knowing she was right.

"Will you stop calling me Pea? I am not a vegetable!" Sophia scolded through gritted teeth.

"I've always called you it and always will," Penelope replied coolly, taking no notice of her sister's tone.

"Humph," Sophia sighed angrily, folding her arms and looking away from her sister into the trees.

"Listen, I'm going to have to leave in a few days time for about a week so for heavens sake, try to lighten up," Penelope said, leaning over and putting a hand on her sister's bare leg.

"Leaving?" Sophia said quickly, turning back to her sister. "You said nothing of leaving! I'll come back with you!"

"You know why you're here; it would be fruitless to bring you back home, wouldn't it? Stay here where it's safe and fun, get to know the boys. They're worth knowing Sophia," Penelope said seriously, a tone she rarely used.

"What in case I need them drown someone for me?" Sophia hissed, motioning to the lot in the pool who were still play fighting.

"Just lay back and relax, explore the island, talk to Jeff, anything!" Penelope exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air.

Sophia remained quiet, her arms folded across her chest.

"Anyway, who knows? If you lighten up, you might notice someone...I'm sorry, something you like," Penelope said, looking innocent as she sipped her drink.

"Ha ha," Sophia said dryly, looking over to the pool from her older sister who was resisting a smirk.


	3. Pea in a Pod

**A/N: **Here's the next chappie of my Thunderbird fiction (duh) - Just like to point out that Tin-Tin does not exist in the fic because, quite frankly I hate her.

Big thank you to **Fran Lavery** and **Thunderbird-Shrapnel** for my lovely reviews...I thought everyone would hate it. And Fran, I took your advice and knocked it down to PG-13.

* * *

Penelope had left early on Friday morning, three days after she and Sophia had first arrived.

Everyone seemed to be off doing something and Sophia wasn't sure what to do with herself really. She had decided to look in the jungle and came straight back out again when she saw three snakes and the biggest spider she had ever seen a few steps in.

Jeff always seemed to be missing, only appearing again at meal times so Sophia hadn't spoken to him much.

Sophia had gotten to know Onaha, the housekeeper very well however.

- - -

Sophia decided she couldn't lie in her bedroom any longer nor talk to Onaha about baking cakes, the only thing she actually knew how to cook so she decided to wander the house.

She gave herself a running commentary on the house, admiring furnishings or deciding what should and shouldn't be in certain places.

Sophia wandered down what would be called a corridor except people don't have corridors in their homes. It wasn't a hall, it was definitely a corridor. With a great big metal door at the end.

Perhaps it was a safe or something? Who has a bank sized safe in their home though? And what was in it? Helicopters?

The door was ajar and Sophia could hear talking from inside, sounded like John arguing with someone. Alan, perhaps? But what were they doing in a safe arguing?

Sophia noticed the door wasn't a flimsy thing; it was made of very thick steel or some kind of other metal. Sophia had no clue but she edged closer, feeling extremely sneaky.

She poked her head around the door and came face to face with Scott Tracy who had his hand on the door keeping it open, ready to leave but he had been listening to something.

"I'm sorry!" Sophia said quickly, for intruding and almost giving Scott a heart attack. She turned quickly to quick foot it back down the corridor but Scott grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry Scott! I didn't mean to!" She said quickly, feeling incredibly sheepish for spying. What exactly had she seen inside though? Huge pictures of the Tracy's and lots of computers, that's what. How strange.

"Hey, it's ok! It's ok; we were going to tell you anyway!" Scott explained, laughing at her. If Sophia hadn't felt so embarrassed, she wouldn't have enjoyed Scott Tracy laughing at her one bit.

Scott led her fully into the room where the Tracy boys seemed to be gathered.

John was in a uniform for some reason, flicking through a pile of papers furiously.

Sophia looked around in sheer amazement. It was a huge room with a vast glass window across one wall looking out over the rest of the house and island.

No-one seemed to be paying much attention to Sophia which was fine by her.

"What is this?" She asked quietly, not being able to hold her tongue for any longer. She was too interested.

"International Rescue HQ," Scott said, motioning around with his hand.

International Rescue? Why did that seem familiar to her? She had heard it somewhere before...

"You're the _Thunderbirds_?!" Sophia shrieked suddenly. She hadn't meant to say it quite so loudly but she couldn't help herself! These boys were the Thunderbirds? They were International Rescue! How come she wasn't told? Penelope had been keeping secrets from her!

"Yep," Scott replied, quite pleased with her reaction. Unfortunately, Sophia had now claimed the attention of the rest of the room too.

"Sorry," Sophia said again apologetically, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She avoided attention quite well at home but her she kept shoving herself into the spotlight without meaning to here.

John, who had looked up from his work, gave her a little smile and shook his head before going back to throwing papers about.

Sophia noticed it wasn't Alan in here, it was Virgil. He had been arguing? Sophia had hardly heard him speak let alone argue the way he had been.

"Come on, I'll show you around. That's ok, isn't it John?" Scott asked his elder brother, leading Sophia over to the humongous portraits on the side wall which Sophia had been trying to avoid looking at.

"Whatever," John replied distractedly, not looking up.

"Scott, aren't you supposed to be doing some work?" Virgil said to him firmly, folding his arms as he watched his brother.

"It can wait," Scott replied, leading Sophia in front of him to the huge picture of himself. As they got close, it slid back revealing what looked like an elevator compartment.

Sophia stepped into it, looking up and around as Scott stepped in after her.

The doors closed and Sophia caught the last sight of Virgil looking extremely displeased.

The elevator went downwards and in no time at all, the doors opened up again leading them out into a massive warehouse type thing containing Thunderbird One through to Four.

"Oh my god," Sophia said slowly, looking around. She really did feel like a child in a sweet shop. She was shut in a room with the same things she had only ever seen on television. To say she was impressed was an understatement.

"This one's mine," Scott said proudly, motioning to the huge blue and white rocket Sophia recognised as Thunderbird One.

"Thunderbird One is...yours? You operate it?" Sophia asked, taken aback.

"Uh huh," Scott replied, enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"Ooh, who has Thunderbird Two? I like that one," Sophia asked eagerly, looking to Scott.

"That would be Virgil," Scott replied.

"Virgil?" Sophia echoed, turning to Scott with a small smile playing on her lips. "Wow."

- - -

Later that evening, everyone was gathered around for dinner.

Scott had kindly offered Sophia inside Thunderbird One and the man in him couldn't help but show off so he and Sophia ended up taking off and circling the Island at break neck speed making Sophia scream louder than she ever had.

"I'm sorry Sophia that you weren't informed before hand," Jeff said, spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"That's ok. I understand your secrecy," Sophia said with a small smile. She wasn't particularly hungry tonight, having left her stomach somewhere in Thunderbird One.

"Did Scott show you mine?" Alan asked eagerly, leaning past Virgil who had been seated next to Sophia.

"Yeah, yeah I saw it. I saw them all," Sophia replied. She suddenly had a very good idea and felt instantly giddy at the thought of it.

"I see you've got the biggest one," Sophia said off handly to Virgil who instantly began to choke on his peas.

Alan followed suit immediately, hardly believing his ears and trying to laugh, swallow and sneeze all at the same time. The result wasn't pretty.

"I'm talking about Thunderbird Two of course," Sophia said to Jeff as the boys tried to regain composure.

"Of course," Jeff replied, returning Sophia's smile and trying to push back a laugh.


	4. I Think We're Alone Now

**A/N: **Here's a little shorty chapter which is the build up to the next one which I'm looking very forward to writing! Aw, romance!

**xAnnieMx: **Thank you for your review, the fact you said Sophia wasn't a Mary Sue meant very much - I'm doing my best to keep her non Sue! And about Tin-Tin, I understand that she's a big part but this is just a little fluff for Virgil and my OC...I'm not going to bother too much on exploring other characters! But thanks and thanks again.

**Fran Lavery**, **pepsemaxke** and **Thunderbird-Shrapnel:** Thank you for your kind reviews, it really makes me want to carry on writing! Glad you're enjoying it! And **Thunderbird-Shrapnel** - Very cool name by the by...Lex Shrapnel fan by any chance? ;o)

* * *

"Virgil, you _will_ stay and keep an eye on Sophia! Remember what I told you," Jeff said firmly, looking at his young son.

"I'm not a babysitter Dad! What if something goes wrong?" Virgil argued.

"With Sophia? I don't have time to argue Virgil. You will be staying. Get some work done and be pleasant for God's sake," Jeff barked and Vigil knew he was beaten. He was beaten before the argument even began.

"Come on Dad, we've got to get going," Scott shouted, striding through the HQ and toward his portrait. "Have fun Virgil."

Virgil scowled at his older brother, feeling like a sulky five year old. It wasn't that he didn't like Sophia, he just didn't wish to be alone on the Island with her.

"Be nice," Jeff said again, pointing his gloved finger at Virgil then turning and walking over to his own portrait. "Thunderbirds are go!"

Virgil was left alone in HQ, no better for his argument with his father.

Reluctantly, he left HQ and wandered very slowly to the living room where he knew Sophia had been reading a book. When he looked, she was not there.

A slight panic set in. He hadn't lost her already had he?

But thankfully Virgil could hear splashing water from behind him and he breathed a small sigh of relief. The pool. Of course.

Sliding back the glass door, Virgil stepped out into the baking sun and padded bare foot over to a lounge and perched on the edge.

"Aren't you going?" Sophia asked when she spotted Virgil. She stopped her laps and stood up, pushing her hair off her face.

"Doesn't look like it," Virgil replied dully but regretted his tone for Sophia shrugged and continued her laps.

With a frustrated sigh, Virgil pulled off his yellow t-shirt and dived in the pool, feeling the water cool him instantly. He slicked his hair back with one hand and leant against the wall of the stone pool.

When Sophia reached the wall she was heading for, she turned to come back and seeing Virgil in the water made a surprised smile play on her lips.

They looked at each other from opposite ends of the pool, Sophia panting slightly. She shook her head and continued swimming back toward Virgil.

She wasn't the best swimmer but enjoyed it none the less, she loved the way the water parted for her arms as she pushed them forward and the way the water tried to stop her from kicking her legs.

She then began thinking about Virgil swimming, watching his broad shoulders bob in and out of the water, his dark hair stuck down on his forehead almost covering his matching eyes that Sophia felt could penetrate her very soul...

Inhaling water in surprise of feeling someone grab her shoulders and smashing her head on the stone, Sophia emerged from the water spluttering and coughing all over Virgil.

"I! What happened?" Sophia gasped, feeling the top of her head begin to throb and nose and throat sting horribly.

"Didn't look like you were going to stop," Virgil said, still holding Sophia's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Sophia replied, gingerly feeling the top of her sore head. She brought her hand to eye level and saw it was coated in vibrant red blood. "Maybe not."

"Oh God," Virgil said. "Come on, I'll tidy that up."

Leaving behind a cloud of red in the pool reminiscent of Jaws, Sophia climbed out of the pool feeling sheepish and with a throbbing head ache following Virgil into the kitchen.

"Sit down," Vigil said softly as he went to get the first aid kit. Sophia slid onto a chair at the breakfast bar and watched Virgil reach up into a cupboard to retrieve a green first aid box, giving Sophia a very clear view of his muscled arms and shoulders...

"Stop it," Sophia said to herself, snapping herself out of another daydream she was slipping into.

"Stop what?" Virgil asked, coming back with the kit.

"Nothing!" Sophia said quickly as Virgil swivelled the chair around so Sophia could face him. Being quite tall, Virgil had no problem inspecting the top of Sophia's head leaving her with the predicament of facing Virgil's chest.

"It's a graze," Virgil diagnosed and reached for a cloth. "Your hair's a nice shade of red though."

Sophia didn't reply. Truth be told she couldn't if she tried as Virgil's chest was more captivating than first thought.

Virgil dabbed away whilst Sophia marvelled until he put something on her head that stung so badly, it made Sophia jump from her seat and smash her head on Virgil's chin.

"OUCH! Oh, good Lord!" Sophia cried, clutching her head whilst Virgil held his chin, his eyes watering.

"It was iodine," Virgil informed, rubbing his chin and checking all his bottom teeth were still fixed in his head.

"Christ!" Sophia exclaimed, patting her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I mean...that really, really hurt."

"Sorry but I had to," Virgil said, giving his chin one last rub before packing away the medical supplies. "Come here."

On tip toes, Virgil looked at the top of Sophia's head once more as her wet bikini top pressed against his chest slightly resulting in both of them goose bumping.

"I'll go get changed," Sophia said quickly as their eyes briefly met when Virgil was satisfied with viewing her head.

"Ok. Good," Virgil said awkwardly. "Not good that you're going, good that you're getting undressed. No! I meant good that you're changing...because you're wet. From the pool."

By the time Virgil had finished becoming the Biggest Idiot of the Universe Ever, he and Sophia were both as red as each other.

"I'll go now," Sophia said and turned toward where her bedroom was.

Virgil watched her leave and as soon as she was out of sight, he let out a long breath and slumped on the chair Sophia had been sitting at.

"Get a grip Virgil," He said to himself with a shake of his head. "Just shut up. Shut up."

- - -

Virgil had indeed kept his word and shut up. So much so that he hadn't spoken a word to Sophia all morning and it wasn't until Onaha called them for lunch that he saw her again.

"What have you been doing all morning then?" Sophia asked conversationally, crunching a piece of carrot.

"Working," Virgil replied shortly before realising the harshness of his tone and adding "how's your head?"

"It's ok," Sophia replied, not looking at him. She was feeling rather embarrassed around Virgil and knew exactly why. She was developing a little crush and had spent all morning cursing herself over it.

"Look, I'm sorry," Virgil said sincerely

"For what?" Sophia asked, surprised. She eyed him curiously, letting her carrot drop from her hand onto her plate.

"I haven't been the most welcoming of people these past two weeks and Scott seemed to have everything under control but maybe we could start again? I've been a complete jerk and you're a guest," Virgil rambled on.

"It's fine, it's fine," Sophia replied with a warm smile that reached her sky blue eyes. "I haven't exactly been that open either. So let's start over. Hi, I'm Sophia."

She held out her hand with all the confidence she could muster.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Virgil," Virgil replied, also smiling. He took her hand and shook it gently, enjoying the feel of her hand.

"And I'm hungry!" Alan exclaimed, bursting into the kitchen, Gordon and Scott in his wake. Virgil tore his hand from Sophia's fast as lightning and proceed to stare into his salad.

"Miss me?" Scott asked jokingly as he sat down next to Sophia and poured himself a tall glass of lemonade.

"Yes. But Virgil managed to occupy my mind so the pain wasn't that bad," Sophia joked back. She liked Scott a lot and found herself laughing and joking within minutes of being in his presence.

John and Jeff entered the kitchen also, pulling off their gloves and loosening their collars as the Island was sweltering hot today and a storm was forecast for tonight making the Island extremely humid and sticky.

The silence was soon broken between Virgil and Sophia as the brothers all began chatting animatedly to one another and gloating to Virgil about their latest mission of rescuing a small village from a Hawaiian volcano eruption.

Sophia couldn't help but smiling to herself throughout lunch with thoughts of Virgil, his caring nature toward her and best of all, his fantastic body.


	5. She's on the Virgil

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter for my lovely little reviewers...this one is a little sexy near the end - nothing too smutty but pre marital activities are implied! Avert thyne eyes kiddies! I kinda think Sophia is a slut...you'll understand why!

**Peanuts107** - Rachel, you crack me up. You really do make me laugh...thank you for my lovely review m'dear and sorry for not murdering Gordon in cold blood...maybe in later chapters! ;o)

**Thunderbird-Shrapnel**, **Fran Lavery** and **pepsemaxke -** As always, thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm really enjoying writing this, I thought it would just fizzle out and be deleted!

* * *

As predicted, a tropical storm ravished Tracy Island later in the afternoon. The winds weren't too strong but the rain was fast and heavy, making outdoor activities impossible.

This resulted in everyone stuck inside the house to drive one another crazy. John wasn't talking to Scott, Gordon wasn't talking to Virgil and nobody was talking to Alan. Sophia decided it was in her best interests to stay in her room and read a book whilst the hyper activeness of the five brothers died down.

By the request then the order of Jeff Tracy, Scott was to return John to Thunderbird Five using his prized Thunderbird One and Sophia, who had ventured from her room, believed John wouldn't make it to Thunderbird Five because Scott looked ready to hurt him. A lot.

Jeff was returning back to mainland with Kyrano and Onaha for supplies which meant Sophia, Virgil, Alan and Gordon were to be left to their own devices.

- - -

"I have never, ever seen rain like this before!" Sophia exclaimed, entering Virgil's bedroom later that night.

Virgil looked up from writing in his journal and closed it quickly, tucking it safely away in his desk drawer which he was seated at.

"Bored?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and stretching up, yawning richly.

"Yes. Very," Sophia admitted, flopping down onto Virgil's bed which was adjacent to his desk. Virgil swivelled around in his chair to face her, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Sophia mimicked him, stretching out her bare legs and wiggling her toes.

"Do you want to do something?" Virgil offered. Since their little chat this morning, he had felt extremely relaxed around Sophia which he was glad for. She was after all, human.

"Like?" Sophia replied, looking up from the floor to him.

"Um...?" Virgil didn't actually know what they would do, except talk or...

"Have you got a chess set?" Sophia asked mildly.

"Sure, I think John has one. Can you play?" Virgil replied, taken slightly aback about her choice of activity.

"Yes. Can you?" Sophia replied, cocking a golden eyebrow.

Virgil didn't reply, he simply forced himself out of his chair and with a wry smile, left the room presumably to get John's chess set.

"White or black?" Virgil asked, returning to the room a few minutes later, carrying the said chess set and getting onto his bed and facing Sophia.

"By the looks of it John has had this for some time. The white pieces are practically yellow and we all know how I like yellow," Sophia said with a smile, scooping the white pieces from the board and setting them up expertly.

Virgil looked up at Sophia with a smile and just shook his head. Only a mere few days ago Sophia had talked Kyrano into painting her bedroom yellow for her and Onaha into dying her white voile drapes the matching shade. Sophia certainly had her older sister's knack for sweet talk.

"Ladies first," Virgil said politely, indicating that Sophia could have the first turn with his hand when they were set up.

Sophia made her move quickly and confidently then leant back to wait for Virgil. They were both cross legged on his bed with the board between them.

"Do you miss your boyfriend?" Virgil asked conversationally as he made his move.

"Haven't got one to miss," Sophia replied lightly, taking her turn and scratching her forearm absently. "How about you? Have you got a lovely lady?"

"No time," Virgil replied somewhat bitterly. Sophia noted the tone of resentment in his voice. "Plus there are certainly no females lurking on Tracy Island, Scott made sure of that many years ago."

Sophia smiled, mainly because she was unsure how to react. The pair remained quiet for a while, silently taking their turns.

"So," Virgil said, breaking the silence as he claimed one of Sophia's pawns. "As you have no boyfriend, what do you look for? If you were thinking of getting one?"

Sophia looked up him, bemused at his boldness and as she swiped one of his pieces off the board, she took a breath to reply.

"Broad shoulders."

"That's it?" Virgil replied at once.

"No!" Sophia remarked defensively. "Let me finish. Broad shoulders, strong arms. Nice smile, good teeth. Nice personality, good dress sense. And being rich would help I suppose," Sophia added with a small smile.

"Don't want too much, do you?" Virgil replied, as Sophia went from one extreme to the other.

"Your turn," Sophia said, looking at him patiently.

"Well, I like girls who can have fun and who are just nice, y'know? Petite, cute smile...blonde," Virgil added giving Sophia's loose blonde mass a significant glance.

Blushing nervously, Sophia accidentally knocked over some of her pieces over, spoiling the game.

"Um, it's getting late. I better go," Sophia said quickly, feeling her face grow hotter through her clumsiness.

"Yeah," Virgil replied uneasily, getting up from his bed. Sophia lifted the board from the bed and went to place it on Virgil's desk but as she began to walk, the King fell off the board.

"Here," Virgil said, after stooping to pick it up. As he passed it to Sophia and their fingers brushed, a fork of lightning lit up Virgil's room followed by an almighty crack of thunder.

Sophia gripped Virgil's wrist in shock of the noise but quickly let it go again, remembering herself.

"Sorry," Sophia mumbled, giving him a nervous smile.

"You're scared of thunder?" Virgil asked, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"No!" Sophia replied defensively but yelped out in shock once again as another crack threatened the Island. Sophia found herself gripping Virgil's fore arms tightly.

Without rhyme or reason, Virgil slowly lifted his arm and placed his hand on Sophia's bare shoulder, feeling the soft material of her yellow vest straps.

Sophia looked up at him slowly, as Virgil moved his hand from her shoulder to her neck making her tingle all over from his touch.

Virgil ran his thumb along Sophia's jaw line and she tilted her head down so his thumb was pressed against her lips which felt soft to his touch.

Although he was nervous, Virgil bent his head and met Sophia's lips with his own. She parted her mouth and the kiss deepened.

Sophia took a tiny step forward and wrapped her arms around Virgil's neck as their kiss continued. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage but she really didn't care.

Virgil allowed his hands to fall down her back and settle just above her waist. He pulled Sophia into him a little more, which made his eyes screw up momentarily.

Sophia pulled away from the kiss, making Virgil snap his eyes open in curiosity. She dropped her arms to their sides and took the hem of Virgil's t-shirt between her forefingers and thumbs.

She looked up at him as if to see if what she was about to do was ok. Virgil nodded ever so slightly and Sophia proceeded to pull his t-shirt from over his head.

She discarded it on the floor and looked back to him, placing her hands on his newly bare shoulders.

"Broad shoulders," Sophia murmured, smiling.

"Cute smile," Virgil replied hoarsely and mimicked Sophia, taking the hem of her top and pulling it over her head.

"Strong arms," Sophia continued, as Virgil threw her top on top of his own.

"Blonde," Virgil said, taking a piece of Sophia's hair that was spread over her shoulders and wrapping it around his finger.

She closed her eyes wistfully and felt Virgil against her mouth once more. Their skin touched as the rain lashed at the windows.

Sophia found her hands at the waistband of Virgil's jeans and tugged the buttons open. They dropped to the floor and Virgil kicked them off his feet as Sophia allowed him to ease her denim skirt over her hips which also fell to the floor.

Holding her shoulders, Virgil pushed Sophia over to his bed where she found the bed was closer than first thought, making her knees buckle against the mattress and resulted in her falling onto his bed roughly.

Sophia looked up at Virgil and tossing her hair over her shoulders, she reached up with one hand and unclipped her bra with complete ease. Tossing it on the growing pile of clothes, Sophia looked up at Virgil expectantly.

Quite taken aback by this revelation, Virgil darted to his open door and closed it swiftly.

Virgil was incredibly nervous now, and knew Sophia felt the same. He just hoped she felt the same about the other things Virgil did.

Virgil sat down next to Sophia on his bed and Sophia felt the mattress sink slightly under his weight. Giving each other a nervous smile they slowly resumed their kiss as Sophia laid down, pulling Virgil down with her.

Virgil began kissing Sophia's neck carefully, making her shiver even though the heat was almost unbearable. She could feel the sheen of sweat on Virgil's forehead against her skin as he moved from her neck and down her collarbone.

Virgil took his time, as he certainly didn't want to rush through this activity.

- - -

"Hey," Alan said, looking up from the book he was reading in the living room. "Where's Sophia? Come to think of it, where did Virgil get to?"

As he went to get up, Gordon who was sitting next to him caught his wrist.

"Sit down kiddo," He said simply, giving Alan a significant look. "Leave them alone."

"Why do you say it as if they're together?" Alan replied, furrowing his brow.

"Just sit down," Gordon said with a weary sigh and went back to filling out forms.

"Oh Lord," Alan exclaimed, finally catching on and flopping back down next to his older brother.


	6. Harsh Light of Day

**A/N: **Right here is the next chapter that I just know you've all been waiting for eery silence Yeah, um, right. I will apologise in advance for this, it's tedious and slightly lame but had to be done...the next few will be better I hope! I just didn't expect to get this far so soon so got a little stuck.

**Thunderbird-Shrapnel**, **pepsemaxke**, **allie-tracy** and **JenCarpeDiem** - Thank you for your reviews. You know by now how much I appreciate your kind words and comments!

**killhill2003** - Thank you too and even bigger thanks for the idea of shoving Tin-Tin up in TB5...I might just do that!

* * *

Virgil awoke the next morning with brilliant white sun light streaming through his windows and straight into his eyes.

Taking a moment to collect his bearings, Virgil instantly remembered the night before activities and rolled over expecting to be greeted by the sleeping form of Sophia.

But his bed contained only him.

Slightly taken aback, he assumed Sophia had got up for breakfast or something and proceeded to pull himself from his bed and put on a pair of shorts.

"Morning," Virgil yawned as he entered the kitchen. Alan and Gordon were already awake and helping themselves to breakfast. Scott, who had returned late last night was still in bed.

"Nice hair," Alan remarked, leaving the kitchen area with a large bowl of cereal. "Rough night perhaps?"

"Cram it Alan," Virgil retorted, attempting to flatten his unruly hair.

Settling himself on a chair at the breakfast bar, Virgil casually noticed Sophia was not around.

"So, um where's Sophia," He asked as casually as possible.

"Beach," Gordon replied before spooning muesli into his mouth.

"Right," Virgil said with a nod and slipping off the chair. "Right."

Virgil left the kitchen via the large glass sliding doors and made his way down toward the beach. The storm had finished late the previous night and the sun was already baking hot on Virgil's bare neck and shoulders.

He took the short walk down the little piece of beach which the path led to and saw Sophia hugging her knees to her and settled on the sand, looking out to sea.

Virgil approached her slowly, noticing she hadn't styled her hair, instead allowed it to hang loosely with kinks running through her usually straight hair.

"Hey," Virgil said quietly, making Sophia jerk her head around in shock and surprise.

"Oh. Hi," Sophia said quickly, realising who it was and setting her glass of water down into the soft, white sand.

Virgil sat down next to her and with neither of them knowing what to say, the pair simply watched the waves.

"I don't just sleep with the first person I meet," Sophia said suddenly, no longer able to hold her tongue. Virgil turned to her, surprised at her choice of words.

"And I know I've only known you for a little more than two weeks but it still doesn't mean I'm tarty and don't think it's so. I don't just throw myself at the best looking boy I see!" Sophia continued, her voice rising slightly in apparent hysteria.

"You think I'm the best looking?" Virgil echoed, clearly missing Sophia's point.

"Virgil!"

"I don't think you're _tarty_," Virgil replied at once. "You English and your weird phrases. I would never consider you _tarty_."

"Good because I'm not," Sophia replied defensively, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not."

"It was my first time too," Virgil admitted quietly and slowly. He looked up at Sophia as he finished speaking.

"It...it was?" Sophia replied, astonished.

"Uh huh," Virgil said, looking away and circling his finger in the sand next to him.

"Oh," Sophia replied and didn't know what else to say so the pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," Sophia after the prolonged silence and didn't really know why she said it.

"For it happening?" Virgil asked seriously, looking back up at her.

"No! No, Virgil. God no," Sophia corrected. "I'm just sorry. I didn't know you were...it was your..."

Sophia had now caught Virgil's habit of muttering and rambling her way through conversations.

"It's ok. I understand what you're saying," Virgil replied with a lazy smile. It was as if they had their own weird little ramble language.

"I just don't know what to say to you," Sophia admitted gently.

"Don't say anything," Virgil replied softly and bent his head to meet her lips with his own carefully.

Both smiled bashfully as they parted moments later, and both quite pink in the face.

"Whatever is Pen going to say?" Sophia exclaimed. "And your Dad! And Scott!"

"I don't care," Virgil replied easily. "They can say whatever they bloody want."

"It sounds so weird hearing an American say bloody."

"Then they can say whatever they buggering want."

"Even weirder."

"How about they can say whatever they fu -,"

"_Virgil_!"

Virgil merely laughed. He had laughed more around Sophia in these few weeks than he had laughed in the past year and he liked they way it felt.

"This is not how I usually start my relationships," Sophia commented, picking up her glass and sipping from it.

"That's a relief," Virgil replied as he lent back on his hands, the early morning sun tingling on his bare skin. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes."

"You did get up early. I better get back and try and salvage something before Alan eats it all," Virgil said reluctantly, preparing himself to get up.

"OK. I'm going to stay here for a while longer. I'm a bit apprehensive about seeing your brothers anyway," Sophia admitted, grinning bashfully once again.

"Don't worry about them," Virgil replied, pushing himself up from his seated position and covering his eyes from the sun as he looked down at Sophia.

"See you a little later on," Sophia smiled and Virgil turned and began his slow walk back to the house.

Smiling to himself, he let his mind wander to last night wanting to remember every detail as clearly as possible.

Just as Virgil was coming into view of the house he heard something.

"_VIRGIL_!"

Virgil spun around so fast, he almost lost his footing. It was a woman's voice so could belong to the only woman currently on the Island...Sophia.

Virgil turned and watched in rigid horror as Sophia, who he had left a mere minute ago was being dragged by someone toward the sea. She was kicking her legs and shouting something but the figure held her tightly, her arms pinned behind her back.

"So-Sophia!" Virgil shouted, hardly believing what he was seeing. He went to sprint back toward her but she and the figure disappeared under the waters surface, Sophia still kicking and struggling.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't fret, I'm not going down the whole damsel in distress, hero saves the day road! I'm going to be a little more original...I hope! Jodie


	7. Bad Choice

**A/N: **Hello peoples! Here is just a short chapter to be going on with...I don't mean to keep you waiting but I just can't find the time!

**Fran Lavery**, **killhill2003**, **Thunderbird-Shrapnel** and **Lexs gal** - Thank you very much! Wow, 20 reviews now...that's more than any fic I've ever written has recieved! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**naurarwen-fangorn **- Thank you for your kind review also. I know this isn't the best fiction ever written but thank you for bearing with it! And gosh darn it, I knew Thunderbird One couldn't go in space! I just wanted Scott outta the way! But thank you for pointing it out nicely instead of going 'Ha, it's so wrong, you're so crap!' I won't change it now...I feel so embarressed...and I call myself a fan! I even have a Guide to Thunderbirds book that tells me that!

* * *

It had all happened so quickly. First Sophia was sitting happily on the beach and the next minute she had been rugby tackled by a mystery person.

Sophia felt she may well pass out and die as the person was squeezing her waist so tight and wrenching her arms back so hard. She barely had enough breath to call for Virgil before she was dragged underwater, water streaming up her nose and down her throat.

It was somewhat of a relief to be thrown onto the cold metal floor of something...Sophia was too muddled to even contemplate what on earth she was inside of.

Choking and spluttering out water and dragging her wet hair that was clinging to her face out of her eyes, she looked up and around.

She supposed it was a submarine of some kind but having only seen pictures, Sophia couldn't be sure. What she was sure of however was that it was filthy. The dirt on the floor had mixed with the water running off Sophia and formed a sludge that now coated her hands, arms and knees.

By now fear had began to set in. She watched the news and understood terrible things that happened to innocents. The thing was though, she wasn't so innocent as she made out to be.

"Is it her?" a gruff voice barked from above. His face was covered and Sophia supposed he was talking to the person that had dragged her off Tracy Island...Tracy Island! Home to International Rescue! Why hadn't Sophia thought about that? She had been snatched right under a Thunderbird's nose...she would be safe in no time!

"Of course," a second voice replied.

"Good. We are to return to HQ," the first voice replied. Sophia remained silent, her faith in Virgil faltering slightly. She felt the vessel begin to move, an inelegant jerk forward that made the two men talking stumble slightly and Sophia fall backwards off her knees and onto her bum awkwardly.

"Take her out of my sight," the first voice ordered and Sophia was hoisted from the floor onto her feet and frog marched out.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Sophia shouted over her shoulder, not bothering to struggle under his vice like grip.

"You'll see _Lady Penelope_," the man replied mockingly.

"I'm not Penelope!" Sophia shouted indignantly. Like she'd ever wear pink!

A thought struck Sophia. They thought she was Pen...meaning they were after Penelope all along. Not her but Pen. What else had her dear older sister 'forgotten' to tell her than?

Sophia suspected there was much, much more to this than first thought and now she had been kidnapped by people she didn't even know and for something she didn't even do.


	8. Achy Breaky Tracy's

**A/N: **Aha! Two chapters in one day? Bah, I'm far too good to you lot! LOL :o) I tried to post a URL for some delicious Tracy pictures but it just won't work...I will try and foil FFNet's policy and get them up! Hehe!

**Thunderbird-Shrapnel** and **pepsemaxke:** Thank you my little sweeties for the reviews...ooh, twenty two now!

* * *

"**_SCOTT_**!"

The mixture of the banging door, the shout of his younger brother and the toppling out of bed in shock put Scott in a very mood when he fluttered his lashes open.

"What is going on? You're flying about like a bat out of Hell Virgil!" Gordon demanded, running in Scott's room after Virgil.

"Scott! Scott! Are you awake?" Virgil shouted, shaking his brother by his shoulders.

"I am now. If this is some kind of joke Virgil -," Scott warned, a banging headache already threatening.

"It's Sophia! She was...someone...someone stole her!" Virgil shouted at Scott.

"WHAT?" All three present Tracy boys shouted in unison, disbelief clear in their voices.

"We were on the beach talking, I got up to leave, as I neared the villa I heard her scream and someone was dragging her toward the sea! Then they disappeared!" Virgil explained frantically.

"WHAT?" They all shouted again. Virgil let out an annoyed groan.

"Sophia has been kidnapped!" He shouted loud and clear.

Scott pushed himself off the floor to look Virgil square in the eye.

"Who by?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know! It was over in a matter of seconds! What are we going to do?" Virgil shouted, panicky and flustered.

"We'll check the radar immediately; see what direction they're going. Then contact Dad," Scott said, his level headedness shining through even during the most horrible of situations.

"Right," Virgil said vaguely and even though he didn't quite register it, his feet began dragging him toward HQ.

The four brothers entered HQ led by Scott, who usually took charge when Jeff was away. Virgil was becoming increasingly light headed and sick feeling. Just last night, he was having the ultimate time and now it had all gone pear shaped before his eyes.

Scott sat down and viewed the radar, the red screen reflecting on his face. A small blip flashed, edging closer to the line of the radar, fast going to be lost.

"They're heading north," Scott said, furrowing his brow. "Why didn't this warn us when they first approached?"

Alan, who had been very quiet, looked at his older brother, hoping Scott would decide what they would do.

Scott flicked on a small monitor near his right hand and began to speak.

"Dad, come in Dad. It's Scott."

Silence. The brothers exchanged looks, each of their hearts beating a little harder against their ribcages.

"Scott?"

Their father's gruff Texan accent rang through the speaker, relieving the boys slightly. His face appeared on the monitor, a curious but stern expression etched on his face.

"Dad! We're in trouble Dad...someone has kidnapped Sophia. Right off the Island!" Scott explained urgently, feeling incredibly foolish for allowing it to happen. So much for Tracy Island security.

Jeff Tracy's expression changed to a mix of surprise and slight horror. Then anger.

"How did this happen Scott?" He thundered over the airwaves, his brow creasing into his usual frown.

"Talk to Virgil," Scott said, scooting out of the chair so Virgil could sit and explain.

"We were on the beach not ten minutes ago. I go to leave, hear her scream and someone's dragging her off. There's a blip on the radar, it's a sub Dad," Virgil explained quickly, desperately.

Jeff absorbed his son's expression and strained voice, he sounded truly worried for Sophia and this was from Virgil, his usually cold and uninviting son when it came to her.

"Right. I'm coming home. Call Tin-Tin, arrange for her to take charge of Thunderbird Five. We'll need everyone for this. I'll call Penelope. I know exactly what to do," Jeff replied in one long sigh.

"F A B Dad," Virgil replied flatly, feeling the most unfab anyone possibly could.

Jeff Tracy's face disappeared from the screen, replaced with fuzzy black and white snow.

Virgil Tracy turned to his brothers, looking up at them from his seat. All looked back at him, identical expressions on their faces. They were unsure. One of the very few occasions any Tracy was unsure about a danger situation.

"I'll phone through to Tin-Tin," Alan suggested. "She gave me an emergency contact number for when she's in Malaysia."

"Good, I'll take her up there," Gordon replied to his brother and the pair left the room, leaving Virgil and Scott alone.

"She'll be fine," Scott said, unsure whether he was reassuring Virgil or himself.

Virgil didn't reply. Couldn't reply.

"Gordon told me about you and her," Scott continued, looking at his brother with an unreadable expression on his face.

Virgil looked at him blankly, at a loss at what to say to his older brother.

"She'll be fine Virgil. Fine."

Virgil knew there was more on Scott's mind but he couldn't go down that road with him right now. All Virgil could do now was rely on his father.


	9. The Lion's Den

**A/N: **So another day, another chapter! Wow, 26 reviews! That's so cool! I read this fiction that had a 1000 reviews...that's serious going! I'm more than happy with my beloved 26!

**killhill2003**, **Thunderbird-Shrapnel **and **allie-tracy** - as always, thank you for my glorious reviews! They make very happy during trying times!

**fellowriverrat** - Thank you so much for your review. I was unsure about my little love scene but I'm pretty sure Jeff wouldn't mind if it was love...which I think it just might be! Well for one of them anyway...lol. Nah, we have the joy of Jeff and Penelope finding out what goes on when they're away! Tee hee! Thanks again sweetie!

* * *

Sophia had been shoved rather untastefully into a small room. Although broom cupboard was probably a better word for what she was sitting in.

Above her was a naked bulb emitting harsh yellow white light and hurting Sophia's eyes. She was seated on maybe the most uncomfortable chair ever made and barely had room to breathe.

Sophia was now quite afraid. At first she had been in slight denial, believing Virgil and his brothers would come barging in like they do on the news and all would be well. Be Virgil did not come.

Shivering in her wet dress, Sophia weighed up the situation.

They thought she was in fact Penelope which meant clearly her older sister was in danger from someone. Sophia was unsure what they wanted with Penelope but she was sure it wasn't ideas for interior decorating.

On the other hand, Sophia was not Penelope and when they figured that out, Sophia would be no use to them. Who ever wanted Pen would probably not be too pleased that the man had captured someone else instead of her and would probably dispose of Sophia.

Brilliant.

Sophia put her face in her hands and closed her eyes, unable to do much else. She was sick with nerves and no matter how much she tried to reassure herself, the end result remained the same.

- - -

It seemed Sophia had fallen asleep because with a start, she awoke not knowing where on earth she was.

At last check, she was on a horrible metal chair in a room the size of a rabbit hutch. Now she seemed to be in some sort of bed chamber thing.

Blinking away sleep, Sophia looked around. Her hair had gone rock hard due to the sea water and was stuck to her neck and face uncomfortably as was her sun dress. She felt like she had been submerged in starch then put in the sun.

Sophia then realised two things. One, she was on the floor and two, she was not alone.

Gingerly, she pushed herself up into sitting position and pushed a crispy chunk of dull blonde hair from her face.

"She's awake," she heard a man's voice say. Sophia did not recognise it, it wasn't the men who caught her on the submarine.

"I'll go alert him. Put her and a chair or something," a second, gruff voice said and apparently left the room.

Sophia let out a small cry of protest as the first man hoisted her up onto a chair roughly by her upper arms. Her body cried out in pain, stiff and sore from cramped and uncomfortable conditions.

The man turned away as Sophia pushed herself into a more comfortable position on the chair, feeling that her back was tender and sore.

A sudden urge to cry had come over Sophia, she was very alone and very, very frightened. Where on earth was Virgil? Would he ever be able to find her?

"She's waiting in there," a distant voice said. Sophia saw a mystery arm push open the door for yet another man she did not know.

The man in question was middle aged and had an air about him that said he was once quite handsome in his youth but unfortunately age had caught up and wasn't being too friendly.

He looked at Sophia directly, his gaze hard. She found she could not look away from his unusual eyes and he held her for what seemed a life time.

"That is not Lady Penelope," He said finally, looking at Sophia but talking to the two men by the door.

They began spluttering excuses, that it was her, of course it was her, she was on Tracy Island where she should've been.

"It is not Lady Penelope," he said once again. Sophia trembled at the tone of his voice, he sounded most displeased. "She is too young."

"Then who is she then?" one man questioned boldly, forgetting his place.

"Lady _Sophia _Creighton-Ward," He said coolly. "Her sister."

It was then and only then that Sophia recognised who she was actually being held by.


	10. Harry Stamford Blake

**A/N:** A HUGEthank you to **killhill2003**, **Angelina**, **pepsemaxke**, **Assena**, **Lozzie**, **maree** and **Kazza** for my fabulous, kind, wonderful reviews! Aw you guys -tears up- Ok, sorry, thinking it's the Academy Awards or something! I'm so taken aback with the amount of reviews I have...38?!

**Author: **I'd like to thank my mum, my Dad...

_-Sophia and Virgil stride in, hearing every word and not very happy-_

**Virgil: **Pardon us but aren't you forgetting someone? Didn't I, like make this story?

_-Author blushes at the sight of Virgil. Sophia pulls a face-_

**Sophia: **I think -I- actually made this fic what it is, without me there would be no plot. Please form a queue for grovelling at my feet.

_-Virgil and Author glance at eachother significantly-_

**Author: **Apologies my dear Sofa -

**Sophia: **It's SOPHIA. Not Sophie, not Sofa and NOT Pea.

**Virgil: **Woah, calm down there Sophie!

**Sophia: **It's SOPHIA! I'm sick of working with numbskulls.

_-Alan enters-_

**Sophia:** Oh Christ, I spoke too soon.

**Alan: **Hey! None of the beautiful and wonderful reviewers ever say anything about me.

_-Author scoffs and mumbles something about him being so annoying it's no suprise.-_

**Gordon: **I'm getting the most fans methinks! Yay for Gordon...it's my hair that does that. Haha, I'm more popular than Scott!

**Author, Sophia, Virgil and Alan:** Shut up Gordon!

**Author: **Ahem, anyway. I just wanted to explain to Maree about the whole sex thing bewtween Virgil and Sophia...

**Sophia: **Well Maree, just think yourself lucky you didn't have to do it with him! Get more attention from an ironing board.

**Virgil: **Excuse me? You weren't exactly the best I've ever had either! I've had tons of girls in loads of fanfictions. Tons.

**Sophia:** Right...

**Author: **Hey, calm down people! It's just a little fun and...oh jeez

_-Scott enters in little more than a flannel and a smile-_

**Scott: **Well, if it isn't my favourite little author...hows about you write us a special fanfiction with just you, me and some sun in it?

**Author: **Um, how about no Scott and I let these people read the next part of this fic which you only have a small part in?

**Scott: **Oh, you so want me right now, I can see it.

_-Everyone makes gagging noises...Alan looks horrified-_

**Author: **Enjoy the next part my friends!

* * *

"She's been WHAT?" Penelope screeched. "Please tell me this is some kind of very bad taste joke." 

"Stolen," Virgil said once again in the same flat voice. He looked at the floor like a little boy being told off. In truth, he did feel incredibly guilty and a disappointment to Lady Penelope for not taking better care of her sister.

"Penny, come on. You need to concentrate so we can get her back soon as possible," Jeff said firmly, striding over to her. He knew he would have to take charge of the situation, Virgil would be very little use unfortunately.

"Too right we need to get her back Jeff! I left her under strict orders and I didn't expect her to be kidnapped right under a Thunderbird's nose!" Penelope replied, glaring at Virgil.

"Can we be sure who is behind this?" Scott asked firmly, interrupting the argument.

"No," Jeff and Penelope snapped together then gave each other a small bemused glance.

"Have we ruled out The Hood?" Gordon asked seriously.

"No," Jeff and Penelope snapped again in unison. Penelope gave an annoyed huff.

"Listen, there is something important you should know about Sophia's situation and how come I brought her to Tracy Island," Penelope began explaining, taking a deep breath and tossing her short hair over her shoulder. "She wasn't safe in England."

"What?" Virgil asked at once, looking to Penelope curiously.

"She was involved in some trouble with some unsavoury characters through no fault of her own," Penelope said quickly. "Her boyfriend wasn't exactly who we all thought he was."

Virgil stiffened. _Boyfriend?_

"What happened?" Scott asked as Jeff and Gordon stepped in to listen.

"Well," Penelope began uneasily, not wishing to air her family's dirty laundry in public, especially to a family such as the Tracy's. "It seems her little boyfriend who seduced us all with his lies turned out to be a criminal mastermind. How original. Then he goes and lands Sophia in so much trouble over something she had nothing to do with and suddenly she's a wanted woman. Wanted dead and out of the way!"

Her words took the Tracy's aback. The same little Sophia that had been on the Island for three weeks and been nothing but a generally nice girl?

"But how? Why?" Jeff stuttered, unbelievingly.

"I don't exactly know every detail but I just know her kidnapping is something to do with Harry Stamford-Blake," Penelope finished gravely.

The Tracy's were speechless, unsure what else to say about the revelation. They saw some things in their line of work but this was the most surprising.

- - -

"I see you recognise me Lady Sophia. I've heard so much about _you_."

Sophia remained silent and defiant. She knew very little of The Hood and wanted to keep it that way.

"You have absolutely no idea how much your presence means to me. I catch Lady Penelope and I snare Jeff Tracy. I catch Lady Sophia and I snare not only Lady Penelope but all the Tracy's in one go. How amusing."

"Hysterical," Sophia replied dryly.

The Hood gave her a long, hard look before turning his head.

"Harry? Would you be so kind as to come and introduce yourself to my newest friend?"

Instant fear swept over Sophia's body. Not Harry _Harry_, surely? He couldn't be here, not with these people. But the idea fitted perfectly, Harry was quite capable of anything.

A tall, handsome young man entered the chamber with a confident swagger Sophia knew all too well.

"Harry," She gulped.


	11. Sleep Pale Sister

**A/N: **Hello peoples! Here's another little chapter...I do apologise, this is just mainly some background fluff on Harry and Sophia, not really important but just a little filler. The next few chapters are going to be much more exciting, I promise! Another excuse for this is I'm sick. Have the bloody flu and am bored as hell! So this is the result of medication and delerious-ness!

Huuuuge thanks to **killhill2003**, **kazza**, **pepsemaxke**, **shk3n, n07 s71r3d** and **Thunderbird-Shrapnel**! And glad you liked the little conversation thingy...I have no idea what possessed me to do that!

* * *

"Hello Sophie, long time no see, eh?" Harry drawled, smiling slowly to reveal perfect white teeth.

Sophia kept quiet and found she just couldn't look him in the eye. She hated herself for being scared of him but she was left with little choice. She was somewhere very alien and on her own. She deserved to be a little scared.

"Well there's a pleasant surprise. She's got nothing to say today," Harry continued, bemused at the fact Sophia wouldn't look at him.

Harry moved over to where she was sat and crouched down in front of her, his dark velvety eyes boring into her own. This time, she found she couldn't break his gaze. Harry held her for what seemed an eternity, unblinking and unforgiving.

Sophia had always loved his eyes, such a rich chocolate brown full of warmth. She had soon learnt the truth however. They were unmerciful eyes, windows to a black tainted soul.

Sophia blinked and looked away, feeling hot tears prickle her eyes. All the old memories came flooding back to her, making her shut off and become the cold, uninviting person she was pre Tracy Island.

Oh Virgil. Where was he?

Sophia's stomach lurched unpleasantly as Harry got up and walked away, across the room. Her entire body ached, her head was absolutely pounding and all in all she felt rotten. But it was her heart that ached the most. Where was Virgil? Penelope? Anybody? She felt betrayed and angry with them.

Harry was talking with the infamous Hood who had his back turned away from Sophia. This was all becoming far too much for her, she was in The Hood's possession just like the poor people she watched on television in the comfort of her school dormitory. She had been reunited with Harry Stamford-Blake, the very person she wished to be as far away from as possible.

Sophia's head began to spin again and as her stomach lurched, threatening sickness, the pool incident came flooding back to her...she had hit her head pretty hard after-all only yesterday.

Before she could think any further, she took one last hazy glance over at the two men and knew no more.

Harry turned first when he heard something slump onto the polished wooden floor.

"Oh Christ!" He exclaimed, leaving the Hood's side and striding over to where Sophia lay, sprawled out and laying on her side. "Did you drug her or something?"

Harry pushed her stiff blonde hair away from her face and slapped her cheeks. Sophia remained out cold.

"She's not dead, is she?" The Hood asked flatly, turning around. "What use is she dead?"

"No, she's not dead," Harry spat. "She's just passed out."

"Oh, put her over there or something. I'm sure International Rescue will be knocking soon anyway," The Hood replied callously, motioning over to the over large four poster bed.

Harry said nothing, just merely scooped Sophia up into his arms off the floor and carried her over to the bed.

As he laid her down, pretending to roughly position the pillows until The Hood left, Harry couldn't help but admire his old girlfriend. She looked different, her usual pale complexion was tinted slightly with a golden glow and no doubt the sun had lightened her usual dark blonde hair into a fairer shade.

Harry couldn't deny that he had felt strongly for Sophia once upon a time, she was just what his father had told him what to look for. Good background, wealthy family, pretty enough. But what Harry really liked about Sophia was that she her own mind.

Girls Harry was used to were not much more than a well groomed body but Sophia had thoughts, feelings, ideas. She wasn't the smartest girl alive but she knew what she wanted. And most of all, she had a sense of humour that was so much more than hollow giggling at silly things.

Harry sighed as he stood back up straight. She didn't deserve what he'd got her into but on the way to the top, someone has to be stepped on.


	12. Locating the Target

**A/N: **Sigh, I'm really bored...so here's another chapter! Just for you! Thanks to **killhill2003** and **maree **for my lickity split reviews! You guys were fast! Thanks killhill, I am feeling better...brilliant medication! And maree, thanks and I'm glad you enjoyed the dialogue!

* * *

Virgil was slowly getting angrier and angrier with his surrounding family. All they were doing were arguing over game plans and every now and then someone else would pipe up with some information they could've used about ten minutes ago.

"Say Virgil are you ok? You're looking a little tense and that vein in your neck is starting to pop a little again," Alan asked, creasing his forehead as he looked at his brother.

"I'm fine," Virgil replied through gritted teeth. "I'll be even better when we stop fooling around and actually get going."

"Virgil, this is serious," Gordon chimed in from across the desk. "It needs precision especially if they are who Lady P says they are."

"So why don't we just get going? Why are we wasting time? We know where they are, Penelope told us!" Virgil replied impatiently, banging his fist on the desk. "Sophia is in trouble!"

"Enough Virgil!" Jeff barked. "Be a little more sensitive, it's Penelope's sister they have and this is no time for you to want to start showing off!"

Virgil opened his mouth to reply but was too angry and upset to find the words. He also realised his father didn't actually know Virgil liked Sophia a whole lot more than he did a few days ago.

"Yeah but its Virgil's _girlfriend_," Alan added, smiling mischievously. Jeff looked very taken aback at his words for a few seconds then remembered himself.

"Shut up Alan!" Virgil warned before turning to his father. "Dad, it's not like that, don't think -."

"Later Virgil. We'll talk about this later," Jeff interrupted, giving his son a very significant glance before turning and walking over to Penelope who had just entered the room again with Parker.

Virgil gave Alan a half hearted thump on the arm before following Jeff. He knew this was not the correct time to start fighting with Alan. Later perhaps.

"So, you know where The Hood is?" Penelope was asking Jeff. "So why don't you just go over there sooner rather than later and destroy it?"

It was a good point actually, Virgil shrugged. They did indeed have a pretty clear idea of where he was most of the time so why didn't they just go and destroy him?

"Because Penny, we're only half sure most of time and never a hundred percent sure on the reliability of our sources. Plus he has top security and there's only six of us," Jeff explained.

Oh, right. Explains a lot then.

"I need to go and get back my sister Jeff! She's only a child for goodness sake, who knows what could be happening to her!" Penelope cried. "I swear if Harry is behind this then he's going to get my foot –"

"Dad!" John interrupted before Penelope could finish, which was a good job really. "I think I've got a location, based on the way they were heading on the radar and previous haunts. Somewhere off the coast of Mexico."

"Good work John!" Jeff replied, clapping his hands together. "Let's go!"

Virgil, who had stood up at hearing his brother's words looked to his father, making it quite clear he would stop at nothing to get her back. Jeff nodded slightly, showing he understood.

Virgil was feeling incredibly uncomfortable at the thought that the revelation of last night may just come out sooner than he expected and he really, really wasn't ready to face his father and Penelope on his own.

"Come on Virg', we'll fly together. John can take Thunderbird Two," Scott said, putting a hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"But..." Virgil began but trailed off as Scott squeezed his shoulder tightly. "Fine."

"Good boy," Scott replied, patting his shoulder. "Come on then."

Reluctantly, Virgil followed Scott toward his portrait, pulling his gloves on as he went. He knew Scott wanted to talk to him to probably give him 'the talk' and Virgil hoped he could avoid it as long as possible. He also didn't like anyone manning his beloved Thunderbird Two either, especially at the orders of someone else.

Sighing quietly as the portrait zipped shut, Virgil took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was yet to come.


	13. Between Brothers

**A/N: **Woohoo, here's another! Man, I'm on the ball tonight, eh guys? Just some build up basically...or is it stalling? I'm unsure how to write the action, (let you in on a secret, I'm not an action writer at all! I suck!)

Anyway, I'm making it my goal to read all your glorious fanfictions soon, I feel awful for not doing so - espesh when you're all lovely to me! Bad Jodie!

* * *

Virgil had managed to get in Thunderbird One, check the controls and strap himself in all without speaking a word to Scott.

"Lead the way Scott," the tinny, buzzy voice of their father rang through the aircraft.

"F-A-B Dad," Scott replied and began all the necessary switch flicking and knob turning. It was rather relaxing to let someone else do all the work Virgil thought.

The rocket began rumbling dangerously and Virgil found butterflies of exhilaration dancing in his stomach. He hadn't flown in Thunderbird One for some time but the familiar feeling came flooding back instantly.

Almost forgetting the dreaded conversation, Virgil allowed himself to enjoy the speed and g-forces of the rocket.

"So Virgil," Scott began, obviously not thrilled by the speed like Virgil. "Are we going to talk?"

"I suppose," Virgil replied, feeling his excitement be replaced with anxiety quicker than Alan and a plate of cookies at lunch time.

"What's been going on Virgil?" Scott asked, not dancing around the subject one bit.

"Nothing," Virgil replied automatically, a little too unconvincingly. Scott gave him a hard look. "Maybe something then."

"You're so difficult to read, y'know that? You send out all these mixed signals all the time, sometimes you're hot, the next minute you're cold," Scott continued. "So what's been going on?"

Virgil was quiet. In fact, that was who Virgil was, a quiet sort of person. He was the quietest of the Tracy's and had no problem with that. It was just everyone else.

"I know it's something to do with Sophia, I'm overly sure on that. What's been going on?" Scott asked again.

"Jeez! Scott, if you don't stop asking that same thing I'm going to throw myself from this craft!" Virgil cried before remembering himself. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Scott replied. "Just, talk to me. I'm not prying...well I am but I'm your brother, you should feel ok talking to me. I'm concerned Virg', you're not yourself."

"Its just...I'm just...I'm worried," Virgil stuttered. "I'm worried about her. Its my fault anyway."

"It's more than that Virgil," Scott sighed. "And it wasn't your fault at all. Do you love her?"

"What?" Virgil spluttered, extremely taken aback at his brother's words. What sort of question was that?

"You're in love with Sophia, aren't you?" Scott repeated gently, looking at Virgil for the first time since they took off.

"In _love_? Whatever gave you _that_ idea? With Sophia? Come on Scott! Of course I'm...God, I am. I _am_ in love with her," Virgil finished quietly, almost disbelieving his own words. Was he seriously?

Scott stayed quiet while Virgil mulled over his thoughts rather frantically. Surely, he couldn't be in love with her? He hardly knew her...but...

"Well congratulations," Scott said at last. "When's the wedding?"

"Scott, this is no time to joke. I can't be in love with her, she's...we're so...she's English for one thing! Really English!" Virgil cried.

"Yeah, and you're Texan. Really Texan. Nice pair really," Scott replied with a laugh.

"She's Lady Penelope's sister for one thing, she lives in England and is probably lined up to marry some rich toff with a mansion!" Virgil replied.

"I doubt she has an arranged marriage Virgil," Scott sighed but he took little notice.

"Oh, I love her. I do actually really love her," Virgil said slowly, looking to his brother. "What am I going to do?"

"Perhaps instead of getting hysterical over it, you should tell her."

Both Virgil and Scott looked as if they were about to have a stroke. They gingerly looked from each other to the control panel. The transmitter was switched 'on.'

They had heard. They had all heard


	14. Don't mess with a Creighton Ward

**A/N: **Ok, what's this _four_ chapters in two days? There must be something in the water because I'm just full of ideas recently! Hehe, this is more exciting and a wee bit longer than the other few chappies...oh the next one is gonna be fun!

Thanks to **killhill2003**, **Lozzie**, **Lexs gal**, **Thunderbird-Shrapnel**, **Winchester-Dream, ****kazza **and **pepsemaxke **for my **_56_** reviews?! 56? Man, I'm just so overwhelmed! I really am! Well my pedigree chums, you have made me a very, very happy little girl!

**killhill** - Have a nice holiday hun! And I'm feeling much better today...this 48 hour virus thing has run it's course! I just can't breathe outta my nose very well! And thanks **Thunderbird-Shrapnel** too - I have been living on a diet of Lucozade, grapes and soup and I must say the fanfictions and pics of Virgil have helped lots!

**Winchester-Dream** - Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad you like Sophia...it's so hard because I want her to be likeable without being too 'perfect' It sucks!

* * *

"Sir, something is showing up on our radar."

The Hood turned, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well Jeff, that was quick. Very quick indeed," He muttered to himself as he strode over to the control panels. He watched three small dots blink their way across the screen.

Harry, who had been across the room, stood up and waited for word. His eyes flicked across to where Sophia lay, perfectly still bar small rises and falls in her chest.

Sophia, on the other hand was doing her very best not to move. Fortunately, she had only passed out for no more than five minutes but decided it was in her best interests to remain sparked out. She could, of course hear everything that was being said and done and had to keep herself relaxed when she heard of the eminent arrival of the Tracy's.

"Get her out of here. I want her completely out of sight," The Hood barked at Harry. Harry nodded obediently and stepped over to where Sophia lay.

Muttering about not being a servant, Harry scooped her up easily once more and threw her over his shoulder, almost making Sophia cry out in pain at the fact most of her internal organs were being squashed. Instead she kept a calm face but was biting her cheek very hard.

Harry slowly made his way over to the other side of the room and awkwardly opened the door with one hand, shooting filthy looks at the man standing near the door who didn't bother to help.

When Harry was out of the room and was making his way through the halls, Sophia opened her eyes very slowly and looked about, trying to memorise anything that could be helpful in getting back to The Hood. The only thing Sophia could really stick in her mind was the carpet, a faded red affair that any interior design conscious person would drop dead at the sight of.

At least Penelope would be able to spot it a mile off.

Sophia was then about to launch into memorising the woodwork when she felt something extremely unpleasant.

Harry's hand. On her thigh.

Sophia almost had the inclination of kicking him very hard somewhere very soft but stopped herself. What kind of person touched up an unconscious woman?

Instead she gritted her teeth and tried to think up a plan. So far, she had seen no-one pass them. This meant, if she knew how, she could easily knock Harry out and run for it.

The problem was Harry was a lot bigger than her. And she had no idea how to knock someone unconscious with bare hands. And she had no where to run even if she did succeed in the aforementioned.

Sophia bit her lip, it was really now or never. She lifted her head ever so slightly and saw they were walking past shelves. Full of books and other heavy objects.

Sophia swallowed hard but had to bite her lip once again for Harry had now taken to stroking her bare leg softly. Oh, she'd enjoy whacking him with a book very much.

Building up all her courage, Sophia reached out to snatch a book as quickly and as quietly as possible.

But something horrible happened.

Just as her fingers brushed the spine, she felt herself being carried away from it. She reached out as far as possible but Harry had turned into a room. With a angry and defeated huff, Sophia dropped her arm and squeezed her eyes shut.

Sophia felt Harry swing her off his shoulders and onto yet another bed in one fluid movement, although not too gently. Sophia tried her best to keep straight faced and still and it obviously worked because she felt the mattress sag slightly as Harry perched on the edge of it.

He brushed some hair from her face and allowed his hand to rest on her shoulder. Sophia felt his warm rough hands graze her skin as he rubbed her arm slowly.

Sophia felt her stomach lurch. Was Harry being nice to her? The very thought made her skin crawl and she wanted to smack his hand away from her.

"Oh Sophia," He uttered softly.

Oh bugger, Sophia thought. Harry was being nice.

"You weren't supposed to get tangled up in this. You weren't supposed to get tangled up in anything really," Harry explained quietly while all Sophia could do was pretend she was a cabbage. No, parsnip. Parsnips were yellow.

"If only I could turn the clock back," Harry sighed and Sophia fought the urge to scoff loudly. Instead she rolled her eyes underneath her closed lids. Here we go, she thought.

Harry's hand was still on her arm and he moved it gently up toward her neck, his touch making her goose-bump horribly. She felt his thumb on her jaw bone and as he ran his finger tip across her bottom lip, she felt a horrible dose of déjà vu.

It reminded her of Virgil. Lovely, gentle Virgil with his great big brown eyes and his careful touch...

Something triggered inside of Sophia. She flashed her eyes open and met Harry's instantly.

"Christ!" He shouted, almost falling off the bed in shock. Sophia sat up, glaring at him. She tried to recall every bad memory she had of Harry which was fairly easy as she had plenty. Broken promises, lies and his arrogance. Finding out who he really was, him abandoning her when she needed him most...

"Sophia! You're awake, are you -," Harry began but Sophia summoned all her strength and socked him straight in the mouth before he could finish.

"OW OUCH!" Sophia cried, cradling her hand with her other. "Good gracious, that hurt!"

Harry was on the floor with a split lip. Gingerly, Sophia peered over the edge of the bed at him. It had sure hurt Sophia but she doubted it was enough for him to be out for long.

She pushed herself off the bed and stepped over Harry.

"Sorry, but you did deserve it," She said to him and made her way for the door. She opened it carefully and peeped out. The hall was empty.

All she had to do now was find her way out and get to the Tracy's before they get trapped inside here too.


	15. Escapes and Mistakes

**A/N: **Big thanks to **killhill2003**, **Winchester-Dream**, **kazza**, **Thunderbird-Shrapnel**, **nikki-browneyes**, **shk3n, n07 s71r3d** and **Lozzie **for my reviews...I'm running outta things to say but you know how wowed I am by now, don't ya? As always, huge, huge thanks...so nice to find some kind people! And **Lozzie** - Maybe you need to get in touch with my buddy and have a Gordon bashing session! LOL, cracks me up!

And seriously, how cute is Dominic Colenso? I cut up my Sugar Puff box just for him...sigh! I -need- to have Thunderbirds on DVD soon!

And am now about to rebiew some fics..yay!

* * *

"Oh my God," Sophia muttered herself. "Oh my God."

Sophia had absolutely no clue where she was going. She crept along halls and down stairs and still hadn't found anywhere that even remotely looked like an exit. It was just halls, doors and staircases everywhere she turned.

Sophia wasn't enjoying her escape artist routine as much as she hoped she would. Truth be told, it was difficult and scary.

"Where am I?" Sophia said to herself, creeping up some more stairs. Then she noticed the carpet. It was red.

It seemed she'd just come back on herself. The horrible red carpet stared up at her underneath the scuffed mahogany wall panelling and gaudy looking wallpaper which adorned most of the walls.

Sure enough, there were the bookcases, lining the walls contently.

"Bugger," Sophia hissed, tucking her hair behind her ear annoyedly. She went to turn but froze as she heard a door start to creak open. Sophia willed herself to run but she couldn't.

The door opened and all Sophia could do was watch and wait as bloody Harry appeared, wiping the dry blood from his mouth.

He didn't see Sophia at first but her bright yellow dress made her easy to spot.

"Hey!" Harry cried. "Hey, did you punch me just now?"

"No," Sophia lied uneasily, backing away from him slightly but was stopped by the bookshelf which wobbled menacingly. "Not me Harry, like I would punch you."

"Get in here," Harry said miserably, still rubbing his jaw. "Now."

"Can't do that Harry," Sophia replied quickly. "Argh!"

Harry, in his wisdom had lunged for Sophia, noticing she was backing away. Sophia had jumped back causing the bookshelf to crack off it's brackets and tumble its books everywhere.

Dust and pages scattered over the pair as a particularly heavy book hit Sophia square on the shoulder, causing her knees to buckle under the pain.

"Get off me Harry," Sophia cried, attempting to throw books at him but only managing to tear out pages and throw. He held onto her wrist tightly, pulling her down on the floor.

"Stop – Stop it! Stop throwing bloody pages at me," Harry shouted, trying to clear his vision but every time he moved, more books shifted on his legs and Sophia was burying him under small pieces of paper whilst kicking at the same time.

Sophia picked up the nearest book and whacked Harry as hard as she could with it on the shoulder then the back of his head.

Scrambling away from him as he recoiled in pain, Sophia shot up and ran for it as fast as she could. She hurried round corners, steadying herself on walls as she went and looking behind her for Harry or anyone. Surely someone heard that noise and commotion?

Her bare feet pounded on the carpet, making hollow sounding thumps as she ran wildly, her hair flailing behind her and her dress sticking around her legs. Her chest was already burning from lack of oxygen but she carried on, hoping for a way out, a sign, anything.

"Please," Sophia whispered desperately to herself, turning a corner and closing her eyes tight. "Plea-argh!"

Sophia snapped open her eyes. She had ran straight into someone. Please not Harry or The Hood or anyone, she pleaded to herself.

It was Scott.

"Oh Scott! Oh my God – SCOTT!" Sophia cried, happiness overwhelming her as she threw her arms around him, in all his big smiley, blonde haired glory. Scott meant Thunderbirds. Thunderbirds meant Virgil.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Scott said, holding her at arms length. "You look quite worse for wear."

"Oh Scott, I'm being chased, we have to go now. Where is everyone else?" Sophia said quickly, ignoring his question and looking over his shoulder.

"We split up, come on, let's get out of here," Scott said, using his authority voice that reminded Sophia strongly of Jeff. Scott took her hand and began double backing on himself.

"The others are around here...Ssh! Do you hear something?" Scott began but hushed himself. He turned to Sophia with a finger to his lips, his eyes narrowed and listening intently.

Sophia turned her head to listen better. It sounded like footsteps that were getting closer and closer and some very well spoken insults. Penelope.

"Quick!" Scott said, yanking Sophia backwards as he opened the closest door to them and dragged them both inside, shutting it just as quick and quietly bar a tiny crack.

Sophia stooped down and peeped through the crack underneath where Scott was looking.

Penelope and Parker were being man handled through the hall with neither of them going without a fight by three very heavy looking men.

"Pen," Sophia whispered as they passed the door where they were hiding. She stood up slowly and looked at Scott using the light streaming through the crack in the door. "They have Virgil, don't they? They have everyone but us."

In the stripe of light, Sophia watched Scott turn stony faced and turn his eyes to the floor.

It was up to them now.


	16. The Sophia Story

**A/N: **Hello all! Phew, what a lot of chapters! I have a question for you all as I'm about three quarters through this fic now...would you like a happy ever after ending or something a little not so perfect? I'm torn between the two but I dislike soppy endings where they live together forever in happiness...any suggestions on which way I should go?

Thanks to **Lozzie**, **nikki-browneyes**, **Winchester-Dream**, **Assena**, **Cap'n Phoenix**, **f1r3 fa3r13**, **kazza**, **pepsemaxke**, **Thunderbird-Shrapnel** and **reditt.**

**Answers to some points made here:**

**Hair colours.** I'm just making up their hair colours as I go along! I wrote somewhere Virgil was dark then blonde! I'm confused because in so many fanfics, they've all got different hair! I do apologise as I like to stay as true as possible but I'm not so good (See the whole Thunderbird One in space saga!)

**Gordon: **I'm sorry, I like Gordon. He's sweet. It's just so many people hate him and it cracks me up. Movie Gordon is so sweet though, with his all of two minutes screen time. Bah, get rid of Tin-Tin and have more Tracy action!

**Dominic Colenso: **-giggles girlishy- Yes, he is fine. Glad to see some Dom love, he's nothing to be ashamed about! The glorious **Willow-Tracy** has a great website for TB's with delicious pics of Dom and one of him at the premier with short hair...mmm. Check it out!

**Presents:** Here's as I promised a URL for a gorgeous Dom collage I found on a messageboard. If you own it, thanks! Just copy and paste and remeber to delete the spaces as it was the only way FFNET would let me post it! And after the http, there needs to be two slashs - wouldn't let me have those either! http:img.photobucket. com/albums/v80/ Isis3110/virgil.bmp

* * *

Scott closed the door to the room they were and fumbled for a second while he found the light switch.

He clicked it on and instantly the room was cloaked in a golden glow.

Sophia looked around. It wasn't a cupboard as first thought but a library. An extremely unused library mind, due to the two inches of dust covering everything.

The curtains were closed, thick heavy drapes hanging across the windows also marinating in dust. The pattern of them was barely visible. On one wall, there was a blacken fireplace with a great mantle and a large gold gilded mirror hanging above it.

"Tell me what happened Sophia," Scott said, pulling his gloves off and walking over to a small table which had two dirty chairs huddled around it.

Sophia followed him and sat opposite, as she sat down a huge clod of dust emerged making her cough. She realised, with a sad sigh that this was a table for chess.

"Penny told us about that Harry guy. Is it him Sophia?" Scott pressed. She nodded.

"So what happened? How come you're here first?"

Sophia looked up at Scott, tears sparkling in her eyes for the first time in months. Her bottom lip quivered but Scott wasn't looking reluctant to leave without knowledge. They had his whole family after-all.

"On The Hood's orders, I was taken off the beach into a submarine and taken here. One of the men thought I was Penelope. They never wanted me, they wanted Penelope all along but he made a mistake. I don't know how Harry is involved," Sophia explained quickly and quietly. She could feel her tears threatening to spill, she'd really had enough for one day.

"So, about Harry. Are you going to tell me about him?" Scott said, more gently this time.

"No," Sophia replied at once, knowing she was being pretentious but not caring. Harry was not a subject for conversation, especially with Scott Tracy.

"Why?" Scott pressed, looking hard at her.

"Because! Because...it hurts," Sophia whispered, forcefully wiping her eyes. "See? I cry just thinking about him."

"OK but anything could help Sophia. I know it's hard but they have all my family and your sister," Scott said softly.

Sophia looked at him and took a few breaths.

"I met Harry at school. It's so stupid really because everyone fancied him and he was never without a girlfriend who was always unbelievably gorgeous," Sophia explained.

"Ah, someone like me," Scott joked lightly with a smile. Sophia smiled back momentarily. "Carry on."

"Well naturally, I was very flattered when Harry expressed interest in me," Sophia added, blushing. It was weird talking with Scott about Harry when she was involved with his little brother.

"Naturally," Scott agreed with a nod.

"I'd known about his reputation but that just didn't really come into it. I was very naïve but he just knew what to say. Classic womaniser," Sophia sighed, blushing at her foolishness. It had been so obvious but she was happy with Harry and didn't want to believe it.

"How'd he get you into so much trouble?" Scott asked, really beginning to understand a whole different side to Sophia. She was quite a bit more than blonde hair and a smile.

"Well, I don't really know. It all happened so fast. Harry made some new friends, clearly bad ones. He started to act different then before I knew it I was in the middle of all this business I had no idea about," Sophia explained sadly. "And as I was the girlfriend, I was a primary target. Except they didn't know Harry couldn't care less whether I was safe or not."

Scott was quiet. He didn't really know what to say after that, what could he say?

"It wasn't your fault," He said, settling on that. Sophia smiled gratefully.

"How are we going to get our family back?" She asked, hoping Scott had a better idea than hers. Actually, Sophia didn't have any ideas at all.

"I don't know. We need to work fast though, they'll be on the look out for us. I don't even know where they are," Scott admitted, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't used to making decisions without his brothers.

"I know where The Hood -," Sophia began but Scott hushed her. They listened in silence, eyes wide.

Someone was coming.


	17. The PP Plan

**A/N: **Bonjour all! So another day, another chapter. I recently found out the joys of having two jobs which means less time for glorious fanfic...sob. But here I am, squeezing in bits here and there!

Thanks to **nikki-browneyes**, **Lozzie**, **pepsemaxke**, **kazza**, **killhill2003** and **f1r3 **for lovely reviews as ever.

**The Ending: **Thank you soo much for all the helpful comments. I -think- I know what I'm going to do. I won't ruin it but it's not going to be all soppy nor all tragic so no marriages and no deaths. Happy medium mehopes.

**Dom (again):** I just have to address him again! I agree on the Sugarpuff addiction...I bought loads trying to get all the pencil toppers! And Fab lollies, Christ! You get little movie cells free inside but can I get a Virgil one? Can I heck! I've got The Hood, Alan and Gordon and can't stomach any more Fabs...I've eaten thirty already!

* * *

Penelope wanted to kick herself. She had come here with the clear idea of rescuing her little sister and delivering her home safely with little struggle.

But here she sat, along with five out of six Tracy's and Parker, trapped with only the hope of her little sister and Scott Tracy rescuing them. Great.

She glanced at Jeff and knew he was thinking the same thing. Although Jeff credited his son a little more than Penelope did, he was on the same thoughts about Sophia.

"Full house anytime soon," The Hood informed, curling his lips into a nasty smile. "It's getting easier Jeff. Perhaps you're getting too old?"

Jeff remained quiet but Alan bristled at his comments.

"Leave it kiddo," Gordon said quietly as he was closest with a nudge. Alan scowled but obeyed his brother. He knew whatever he said would only make things worse.

Virgil remained very quiet, inwardly kicking himself also. This was not how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to save Sophia and be the hero, not the other way around. He doubted Scott would ever let him live it down, if they ever got out alive.

The Hood on the other hand was extremely happy. After all, he had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

"Lady Penelope," The Hood said, rounding on her. It was Parker's turn to bristle now. "Always a pleasure."

"Urgh, get away from me you horrible old man," Penelope replied, looking the other way and turning up her nose.

The Hood just smiled, bemused and was about to reply when someone burst through the door.

"Harry!?" The Hood and Penelope cried together, The Hood angry and Penelope out raged.

Harry wasn't sure who to look at first. The Hood was glaring at him, as was Lady Penelope and five random men were all looking at him with confused and angry expressions.

"I've lost Sophia," Harry explained. "She hit me with a book!" he added after seeing The Hood's expression which didn't help very much either.

"You lost her? You _lost_ a little girl who hit you with a book?" The Hood repeated, practically spitting feathers.

Even in the dire situation, the Tracy's couldn't resist a little laugh at their enemies' expense.

"I, no! Well yes, it isn't like the...she's tougher than she looks!" Harry said, stumbling over his words.

Virgil watched him intently. So this was Harry Stamford Blake, was it? He looked the exact way Virgil imagined him, nice looking, tall, confident and very English. Great.

Jeff saw Virgil look at the floor, shaking his head. Jeff knew exactly how his middle son felt but at the moment, he could do nothing.

"...go and find her then. You maybe brilliant but you seriously lack in common sense boy," The Hood snarled. "And there should be six Tracy's. I count five...who's missing?"

The Tracy's looked between themselves as if they didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Scott! Thunderbird One!" Harry announced proudly. Everyone turned to him, some more angry than others.

"I'll go find them sir," Harry corrected, his tone much more professional but his cheeks flushed with red. He had been a small, tiny International Rescue fan when he was younger...yeah.

"Good," The Hood said through gritted teeth. "Ten minutes."

Harry frowned and left. Quickly.

"So, only two more until we are complete. Lovely," The Hood said, rounding on the group.

However, whilst The Hood was arguing with Harry, Penelope and Parker had been formulating a plan quietly. And it was, of course as a Penelope and Parker invention, very, very good.

"Now!"


	18. He Loves Her, She Loves Him Not

**A/N: **Hello! Long time, no post eh? How are we all? Happy that Thunderbirds has finally been released on DVD? I'm very happy because lucky little me knows a friend who owns a video rental shop and he gave me a big bag of Thunderbird promotion stuff! Yay! Oh, and I am now a 19 year old fan...had my birthday on Halloween and yes, I did wish I could have Dom for my present...sigh, I didn't get him though - looked on eBay and everything! Lol.

Thanks to** Lozzie**, **killhill2003**, **Lexsgal**, **f1r3**, **Thunderbird-Shrapnel**, **kazza**, **Assena**, **nikki-browneyes** and **Little-Thief** for my reviews. You all know how much I love you by now!

Just quick, I do apologise for this chappie...it's a little sugary at the bottom but please don't be put off by the Mary-Sue ness feel to it...I'll make it up with a big actiony climax soon - I feel some pyromania coming your way! Heehee!

* * *

"Scott!" Sophia urged through gritted teeth. "Get back!"

They had heard footsteps pounding on the floor and Scott had decided to open the door just a crack to have a look.

"Scott, I mean it!" Sophia hissed frantically, approaching him from behind and took a hold of his arm in an attempt to yank him back.

"Quick!" Scott hissed back and taking her hand firmly in his, dragged her out into the hall and began hurtling forwards, away from the sounds of footsteps.

Not prepared for the sudden sprint, Sophia stumbled and tripped while her hair clung to her face and stuck in her eyes. She fell over her feet and tripped Scott up but he remained determined and carried on sprinting as fast as he could, dragging Sophia along behind him.

Scott turned around briefly to check who was behind them and found there was no-one. They turned a corner and found themselves in a small, narrow hall that seemed very quiet and unused.

They stopped just around the corner of the turning and Sophia leant heavily against the wall catching her breath while Scott peeped back down the longer corridor they had just ran down to make sure they were safe for a few minutes.

"Why, did you, have to, drag me, that bloody fast?" Sophia gasped, bending over slightly. "I'm more of, a jogger than a sprinter, for your information anyway."

"You don't say," Scott said with a smile, looking at her over his shoulder before turning his gaze back down the hall. He decided they were safe for now and turned back to Sophia, also leaning against the wall for a breath.

"Do you have a plan for us yet?" Sophia asked. She was drawing a complete blank so hoped Scott had a better idea than her.

"Kind of," Scott said. "Kind of...not really."

"Oh dear," Sophia sighed, running a hand through her knotty hair and closing her eyes as if praying for patience.

"This may not be the time or the place but there's something I need to know Sophia," Scott said after a little while, using a very serious tone of voice. Sophia began to panic slightly, what on earth was Scott about to say to her?

"What is it?" She replied, feeling her stomach knot with nerves and her mouth go dry.

"I know there's been something going on with you and my brother," Scott admitted. Sophia gulped, he wanted to talk about Virgil.

"It's not that I don't think you're good enough but I need to make sure Virgil isn't likely to get hurt," Scott continued. Sophia blinked at him. Did he just say what she thought he did? Was Scott Tracy giving her the 'talk' already?

"Scott, listen -," Sophia began but Scott interrupted her.

"Do you love my brother?"

Sophia was so shocked at his words that she had to take a step back to steady herself. What sort of question was that in the middle of a crisis? Did she love Virgil? She didn't know! Of course she didn't know, she hardly knew him...oh.

"Scott, I can't answer that...I hardly know Virgil..." Sophia stuttered before she could stop herself. She wanted to kick herself at her stupid choice of words.

"Well I think you know him well enough by now Sophia," Scott said sternly. Sophia didn't like what Scott was turning into, all weird and stern.

"Scott, why are you doing this to me? I like Virgil a lot but it's impossible to know if you love someone after only a few weeks in each others company. Plus, there's all kinds of difficulties for us unlike normal couples," Sophia explained.

"Difficulties?"

"Well, he's part of International Rescue for one! I live in England for another and I have a life there. This is a holiday Scott, not my everyday life which I'm very pleased about," Sophia replied, motioning around her. There really were more pressing things at the moment than whether or not she loved Virgil Tracy.

"Well, I'm sorry Sophia but I think you're going to hurt Virgil very much," Scott sighed.

"Why?!" Sophia demanded, her voice shocked and squeaky.

"Because, even though he hardly knows you, he knows in his heart that he loves you already."


	19. And Then There Was One

**A/N: **Ah, another chappie! -Sob- I couldn't upload this because of FFN's upgrades! Anyway, this still isn't really very interesting mainly because I'm really unsure about how they're going to escape from everything! I wrote the last chapter over the weekend after watching Thunderbirds on DVD for the hundreth time! I blame a wet Dominic Colenso in white swim shorts...sigh. I'm pleased with it, it's sweet!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter...love to all!

* * *

In whole, thanks to her conversation with Scott, Sophia felt horrid. She felt sick and nervous and generally yuck.

It wasn't that she didn't like Virgil, she felt very strongly for him but she believed gossiping to his brother about it wasn't the correct approach even though Virgil seemed to think it was.

If she was going to tell anyone she loved Virgil then it would be Virgil himself who found out first. Logical, yes. Easy, yes.

Not for Scott Tracy who was now pulling random things from his small backpack and hopefully trying to formulate a plan with a face like thunder.

Sophia didn't know what to do with herself except stand there watching Scott work. She felt like a very spare tyre at the moment.

"Scott?" She tried feebly, unsure of what else to actually do. "Scott? Look, I'm sorry if I upset you. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

"It came out loud and clear," Scott replied, not looking up.

"No it didn't. Oh, Scott don't…" Sophia trailed off realising she was wasting her time. Scott wasn't happy and obviously cared for his brother much more than she had first thought.

Sophia had little more to do than just continue standing around and worrying about where Virgil was and if he was safe or not along with the others.

Most of all, she just wanted to go home. She really wasn't cut out for this sort of life.

- - -

"Brilliant Parker, as usual," Penelope said briskly, fixing her earring as the pair ran down the corridors that Sophia and Scott had previously haunted.

"Thank you M'lady," Parker puffed, finding it difficult to keep up with the lithe Lady Penelope after their escape.

"I do believe we might incorporate that new move into our everyday routine!"

"Certainly, m'lady," Parker replied, still huffing and puffing.

Of course, Parker and Penelope had performed a brilliant escape routine involving some serious aerobics, four different kinds of martial arts and even a small part of the fox trot but had left the Tracy's behind which was all part of their grand plan. If Sophia and Scott were loose and so were they then The Hood would be much busier in trying to locate the missing four to think much about the security of the Tracy's which would hopefully result in their escape too.

Of course, that was all in theory. Penelope just hoped she had made the right choice leaving Jeff to his own devices. It would be much harder looking for herself and Parker than the whole group of them anyway.

"Now to find Sophia and Scott before someone else finds them!" Penelope called to Parker.

"Yes your ladyship. Have you any idea where they might be?" Parker asked, drawing a blank himself.

"Not a clue," Penelope replied dryly, giving Parker a look. "I just hope Scott has enough sense about him to get out instead of trying to rescue us."

"If I might, M'lady, I think that ship sailed long ago," Parker replied.

"Agreed," Penelope sighed. She knew Scott Tracy all too well and she just knew he was formulating a grand plan this very moment.

"Your ladyship! Look!" Parker said suddenly, stopping in his tracks. "Speak of the devil."

Penelope looked in the direction to which Parker was pointing and saw Scott with his back to them standing at a turning in the hall. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought they had found him which meant very hopefully Sophia was with him and was safe.

Swiftly, Penelope ran down the corridor so silently Scott didn't hear her approach.

"Scott!" She hissed, making him jump and emit a small scream. "Hush!"

"Pen?!" Sophia cried quietly, her voice a mix of surprise and relief at the sight of her sister. They were saved!

"Pea!" Penelope cried and embraced her younger sister finally. Although they rarely saw eye to eye it was times like these Sophia really appreciated her older sister. But she would never admit that to her in a million years.

"Where's Dad? And my brothers?" Scott asked quickly.

"Still trapped by The Hood. The plan was for us to escape and cause as much havoc as possible which, in theory would give your father and brothers a better chance to escape," Penelope explained quietly, checking over her shoulder every few moments.

"Why didn't you all just escape together?" Sophia asked, slightly put out Virgil was still trapped. For a moment she thought she was going to see him finally.

"Because it's not as simple as that Pea," Penelope said patiently. Sophia raised her eyebrows in a 'OK, - I'll – just – stay – out – of – matters – then' way.

"Do you have a plan?" Penelope asked, turning her attention to Scott.

"Nope, not yet. I don't even know where they are being held," Scott replied. He felt frustrated with himself, usually he was the first to think up a plan and a brilliant one at that.

Sophia looked between the three at a complete loss. This was the reason she wanted to be an interior designer, not a secret agent.

"Well, what myself and Parker came up with is -,"

But Lady Penelope never got to finish her sentence because during the forty seconds she had let her guard down and stopped checking over her shoulder and as Scott, Parker and Sophia were all hidden behind the wall, no-one saw four men including Harry sneak up on Penelope and grab her.

Parker lunged forward at once in a bid to protect his lady but found himself over powered by the men. Scott was doing his best to fight off Harry but to no avail. They were captured.

Thinking a little too quicker than usual, Sophia had thrown herself into the nearby room she had been looking at a few minutes earlier when she had been sulking and Scott had been fiddling in his pack.

She had thrown herself to the end of the room and hidden behind some dusty and stinking drapes but she heard no-one come after her. Just silence.

After about five minutes of complete peace, Sophia braved and ventured from beyond the drape as she was unsure how much more of the stink she could take.

Sophia cracked open the door and looked up and down cautiously but was greeted by only Scott's supplies that were strewn across the floor. She clawed them inside the room and knelt on the floor beside them to inspect what she had.

Picking each one up in turn, Sophia decided she was completely and utterly buggered. She had no idea what this equipment was or how to use it. What she did know however was that she was very much alone and very much responsible for rescuing the Thunderbirds and her sister.

Brilliant.

This was fast turning into a holiday nightmare. Sophia had it in her mind that she would sit by the pool in the sun enjoying the view and doing little else.

"I suppose it's up to me," She sighed to herself. "And I thought Virgil was supposed to be rescuing me, not the other way round."


	20. The Epiphany

**A/N: **Hello! Another chapter, closer to the end! Wow, chapter twenty and 96 reviews! It's just all so cool!

Thanks to: **killhill2003**,** f1r3** and **Little-Thief**. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Love to you all! And **f1r3** - get writing girly, I need to see what happens to Tara!

And to **miz greenleaf** - Thank you so much for your lovely review. I never over look any reviews - I'm so grateful for them all, I really am and your review was so sweet and pretty well timed as I was having such an awful day so it cheered me right up! Let me know when you've started your Thunderbirds fic, ok?

* * *

"Ah, welcome back Lady Penelope," The Hood drawled in his unmistakable accent. "So glad you could join us once again."

Penelope scowled at him as the man holding her shoved her inside the room roughly.

"Oh, and the last Tracy. Now we're all one big happy family," The Hood continued, noticing Scott and Harry pushed him down on the floor to sit with the others.

"I ah -," The Hood began but stopped himself. They were one short, again.

"I do believe Harry you've forgotten someone."

Harry looked bewildered and merely stared back at The Hood with an unattractive open mouth.

"The girl?" The Hood said through gritted, annoyed teeth. "Where is she?"

Harry then realised what he was gibbering about. He'd forgotten Sophia, again. But she hadn't been with the other three, had she?

"She wasn't with them," Harry replied feebly, feeling very silly.

"This is getting more and more infuriating. I'm getting tired of waiting for you to get your act together. Find the girl so I can kill her first for causing me so much trouble. I never actually wanted her in the first place," The Hood snapped, glaring at Harry fiercely.

"Yes, sir," Harry muttered and hurried away. The Hood turned back to The Tracy's.

"Not to worry Jeff, once Lady Sophia is back in our presence I'll get on with destroying you once and for all. Of course, Lady Sophia and Lady Penelope will go first, being ladies after-all."

"No!" Virgil cried, unable to hold his tongue any longer. Jeff gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs but it was too late. The Hood had cottoned on and a big smile was stretching across his face.

"Oh, what's this? Weakness in the stronghold? Let's see young Tracy, it can't be Lady _Penelope_ you're harbouring for – that's Daddy's job. Then Lady _Sophia _must be Tracy's choice. Interesting."

Virgil struggled but because his hands were tied behind his back, he was powerless.

"Virgil, calm down!" John hissed but The Hood had managed to really work him up. This was the longest Virgil had ever been in The Hood's company and he wished he was anywhere else at the moment.

"Urgh, you horrible pathetic old man! You lay one hand on my sister and I'll, I'll -," Penelope shouted angrily, struggling against her tied hands also.

"You'll what?" The Hood asked, feigning interest. "I've managed to trap the entire Tracy family and the notorious Lady Penelope and her side kick Parker all because of some silly little girl really."

"I'm her driver actually," Parker intervened indignantly.

"Well, I remember the day my twelve year old son saved your life," Jeff interjected, pulling the spotlight onto him in a bid to keep it off Sophia for Virgil's sake. Alan smiled sarcastically at The Hood as he bristled at the memory.

"That's right Jeff," He spat venomously. "And I wish with everything I'd killed him that day along with you. Then the world could know just how wonderful the Thunderbirds aren't."

"And tell everyone how great you are? If you're so great why are you currently being foiled by a little girl who's most strenuous activity she's ever done is play volleyball?" Jeff replied, a cocky smile spreading across his face this time.

- - -

_About ten minutes before…_

"OK, so I'll try this one – ARGHHH!"

Sophia had clicked a small silver button on a sleek and shiny remote control looking contraption only for it to emit a strong and very, very hot burst of orange flames. It almost flew out of her hands but she caught it back and held it tight, scared it might blow up or something

"Bugger!" Sophia cried, smacking the flaming carpet with a nearby cushion she'd grabbed off an armchair. "Christ, the last thing I want to do is burn the place down…"

As Sophia spoke she had an epiphany. Or so she assumed, having never had one before in her life.

_Burn the place down_…the words rang in her ears, the thought almost too stupid to comprehend. She couldn't, could she?

Turning the small remote thingy around in her hands and coughing slightly from the smoke, she thought the idea over and over. Every second meant another little thread of plan was being added on in her mind, making more and more sense.

Would it work or would she just kill everyone inside the mansion?

Having one last look at Scott's fire maker thingy in her hand, Sophia decided she would just have to find out and hope it would be the former.


	21. Firefly

**A/N: **Hi! I've calculated that there are three more chapters after this one. I think. Three more? It's so weird! I never imagined I'd finish this...just thought I get up to the part where Sophia is kidnapped and leave it at that. But you lovely people made me want to carry on! And now I have 100 reviews! Yay, I'm in triple digits now...so exciting!

Thank you to **killhill2003** and **miz greenleaf** - who gave me my 100th review! Yay! Ah, I'm just so happy!

* * *

Harry believed he was having the worst day of his life, aside from the time he…never mind. Let's just say today was a bad day for Harry Stamford-Blake.

Right now, he was stalking down the halls looking for Sophia who could be basically anywhere. But he had to look for her on his own with no clue to where she might be.

Harry's head gave a horrible throb at the thought of Sophia. She had hit him really hard and if he hadn't passed out, he probably would've thwacked her back. He had begun to feel bad for her but now he hated her again. He hated being forced to run after her when The Hood clicked his fingers.

When Harry had joined The Hood a few months back, he had all kinds of grand plans formed in his head about their exploits, robbing banks, taking over countries, perhaps even getting to meet the Thunderbirds…well one out of three wasn't bad.

The Hood spent much of his time thinking or muttering and swearing about the Thunderbirds. Apparently it took The Hood quite a long time to come up with his grand plans. He'd been working on this current one for six months and it had still messed up by those idiots that mistook Sophia for Penelope.

Harry wished Sophia had nothing to do with this. Mainly because her sister wanted to maim him and partly because he just wanted to forget all about her. Harry felt a tiny bit guilty about his actions and Sophia's presence made them concrete in his mind.

Muttering and sighing to himself, Harry thought it would probably be best if he started searching for her or The Hood may just get a little grumpier than he already was.

- - -

Five minutes into her plan and already Sophia was regretting it. She was scared that instead of causing havoc, she'd just fry everyone inside.

But second thoughts were a little too late now and time wasn't on her side. Sophia had to act and act now. So, mustering every little shred of confidence she could, Sophia opened the door to her hiding room and stepped outside with the fire remote firmly in her hand.

If her memory served her correctly, The Hood had been holding her in his main room which was near the top floor so hopefully he was holding everyone else there too. And Sophia had counted as she and Scott had ran, she was currently three floors under the top floor. Excellent.

So, turning back to look at the room she had been hiding, Sophia gave a little sigh and her head gave a horrible throb. Trying to ignore the pain, Sophia held the remote with both hands to steady it and pushed down the silver button causing it to shower the room in golden flames.

The heat burnt her face almost immediately as the room went up in flame. Deciding it would be in her better interest to get away from the burning room, Sophia began running back down the hall, her body calling out in protest. She was so tired and weak and had such a terrible, terrible pain in her head.

Her feet pounded the carpet as she ran further and further away from the fire and smoke. Her stomach was twisting into frightened knots and lurching uncomfortably but she tried to remain strong. The plan would work, it would work. It _had_ to work.

Sophia began climbing some stairs, jumping up two and three at a time and gasping for breath. Her legs were protesting and her chest was straining but she ignored it. She was grateful to get to the third floor where she ran faster now, imaging the damage the fire was causing below her.

Sophia flung the door open to another room and it collided with someone on the other side with a horrible crunch.

Sophia yelled out in shock and surprise then realised who it was she'd hit. Harry, right in the face.

The force had sent him flying and he was sprawled on his stomach on the floor.

Sophia stopped in her tracks and looked down at him, seeing him in pain and a hundred different thoughts and feelings came flooding over her.

"Harry?" She heard herself saying, knowing this was no time to be getting Stockholm Syndrome. "Harry, are you ok?"

"Sophia? That you? I think you've broken my nose," Harry said in a muffled voice, pushing himself up on his elbows as Sophia knelt down beside him.

"Here," She said softly, tearing a strip off her already torn dress to stem the flow of blood. She held it under his nose for him whilst he sat up and regained composure.

"I'm taking you back to The Hood," Harry said in the muffled voice. Sophia doubted Harry could take her anywhere in his current state.

"You don't want to do that Harry," Sophia replied, squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of pain throbbed in her head. "You need to get out of here, right now."

"Why?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Because the second floor is well and truly ablaze and if we don't move soon, this floor will be too."

"The second floor? How're we supposed to get out?" Harry said shrilly. Sophia's mouth fell open. That was very, very true. How were they supposed to get out from five floors up? Oh dear, oh dear.

"We better move, where's my sister?" Sophia asked quickly, hoping Harry would be in too much pain to argue with her.

"Where you were," Harry admitted. "Sophia, listen. Are you with that guy up there? Thunderbird Two?"

"Virgil?" Sophia asked, really believing this was not the time. "I don't know Harry. It's complicated and there really are more pressing things at the moment."

"I'm sorry about everything Sophia. I really am," Harry sighed, and as he looked up at Sophia once again she saw the old Harry she once knew and loved so much.

For a few seconds she was utterly speechless. This was just the bloody cherry on the cake. For a minute Sophia almost forgave him and fell into his arms but then she remembered Virgil, sweet and caring Virgil who was trapped with a fire threatening to burn everything in its path if she didn't do something quick.

"I'm sorry too Harry," Sophia said finally, getting to her feet and looking down at him, his shirt and face splattered with blood. "I'm sorry I ever had the misfortune to meet you. Now excuse me because I have to go save someone I love. Get yourself out or don't, it doesn't bother me. Goodbye Harry."

And with that Sophia turned on her heel and continued to make her way up to Virgil and everyone else leaving Harry open mouthed and bleeding behind her.

Sophia now believed she could now take on the world and come out victorious.


	22. Reunited at Last

**A/N: **Hello! Well I'm on a roll. I'm finishing up this fic now...this chapter and one more I do believe! Yay, isn't that fun? It feels nice to finally be finished with it.

Thanks to **miz greenleaf** for my review!

* * *

"What on earth is that smell?" The Hood questioned, turning to one of his henchmen and sniffing the air.

"Smells like smoke," the henchman replied, furrowing his brow.

The Tracy's all looked at one another with the same puzzled looks. Smoke? Fire?

"Go and see where it's coming from then!" The Hood ordered impatiently and turned back to the Tracy's. The henchman left quickly to investigate, all the while the smell was becoming more and more apparent.

Scott furrowed his brow momentarily and began to think…but the thought was too impossible to comprehend.

"Oh, how kind. I wasn't expecting you to cater for us too and a barbeque, how fun!" Lady Penelope said dryly. "I think I'll have the chicken."

The Hood glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry I think the only thing on the menu will be over-done Thunderbirds."

No-one got the chance to retort as the henchman that was sent out reappeared again, largely out of breath.

"Sir, there is a fire!" He gasped, hanging onto the door for support. "I can't make it onto the third floor! It's making it's way up!"

The Hood remained calm however. "Not a problem. Follow me and we'll let our little party warm up a little."

The Hood went to leave the room but Jeff called out.

"You can't leave us here!"

"Oh no? I think it's a perfect ending to an already perfect capture if I do say so myself. Don't forget the sun cream."

And with that, The Hood disappeared from the room, his henchmen following in his wake. They heard the door slam and a key being turned in the lock.

"Alan! Lean against your brother and push yourself to your feet," Jeff ordered at once and Alan obeyed, awkwardly pushing himself against John who quite rightly complained.

It took Alan several minutes to get on his feet and as he stood up, a victorious smile on his face only to be greeted by Lady Penelope and Parker who were already on their feet and had their hands untied.

"Let me help you with that," Penelope said, tugging at Alan's ropes that bound his wrists as he went insanely pink at her touch.

Parker released the rest of the Tracy's and they wasted no time in going straight to the door in an attempt to break it down and set themselves free. Parker and Penelope had different ideas however.

Penelope kicked the pane of glass out of the window while Parker found his keys in his inside pocket. He leant out of the window, clicking a small button attached to his pink key ring.

"Gentlemen, your carriage awaits," Penelope called, smiling for the first time. Her pink limousine was waiting outside the window obediently, designed for situations just like this one.

Scott and Gordon ceased trying to break the door down immediately and hurried over to the window to all pile inside FAB1.

Penelope and Virgil were the last ones inside the room and Virgil had one foot in the car and one foot on the floor when the door to the room burst open and Sophia fell inside, coughing and sooty.

Penelope stopped helping Virgil instantly and rushed to her sister and gathered her up in a huge hug. Virgil, who had almost fell between the space of the car and the mansion and regained composure and wasted to time in rushing over to her either.

"Virgil!" Sophia cried, slightly disorientated. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Virgil said and had to smile. It was him who should be asking Sophia that as he clocked her filthy dress, sooty body from the smoke and wild hair.

The rest of the Tracy's had returned back inside the room, all glad to be reunited.

"Virgil, just so you know," Sophia continued, clearly not finished in her tired slur. "That me and Scott, we really love you…"

That was quite enough for Sophia who had just been running for her life for the past ten minutes. She was tired, she was dirty and she'd had enough of saving people. And her head still really…really…hurt.

In true girly fashion, Sophia collapsed in Virgil's arms once again into blissful, unaware unconsciousness.

Well, she wasn't a Lady for nothing.


	23. In her Dreams

**A/N: **Ah, so I lied. There are to be two more chapters after the last one! The chappie after this is gonna be the last...sob, I want to cry. I warn you, it's quite depressing actually and I'm in a sad mood. Enjoy and see you on the next and final chappie!

* * *

Sophia tried to flutter her eyes open delicately but found it incredibly difficult. When she finally opened her eyes, the streaming white light made her want to shut them again.

She was unsure where she was, what day it was and even who she was.

"Hey," She heard a soft voice say but she couldn't really focus on anyone so she assumed the worst.

"Am I dead?" Sophia questioned, her voice sounded weak and scratchy.

"Far from it," the voice replied, chuckling softly. She recognised that laugh.

"Virgil?"

"Yeah, it's me," Virgil replied, smiling widely. Quickly, everything came back into focus. Sophia saw Virgil and realised she was laying in bed with him perched on the edge. Sophia recognised the yellow walls – she was back on Tracy island, inside Tracy Villa. Safe again.

"How're you feeling?" Virgil asked, brushing some hair from her face so it didn't annoy her.

"In desperate need of a bacon sandwich," Sophia replied, returning his smile.

"I'll see what I can do," Virgil promised. "How's your head?"

"Achy. Are you ok? How's everyone else? Are they safe?"

"Everyone's fine. I'm fine. We got out easily although it was fun trying to get you out. We're not sure about The Hood. Or Harry," Virgil added quietly.

"Harry?" Sophia echoed. "Oh, I hit him with a door." She began to feel a little sick, true she didn't like Harry but she hoped he hadn't burnt to death.

"It won't be too long till we hear, I'm pretty sure of that," Virgil reassured, squeezing her hand fondly.

"Has Scott said anything to you?" Sophia asked gingerly, that particular conversation still strong in her head.

"Yeah, he hasn't actually shut up. It's alright Sophia, I understand everything. Don't worry," Virgil said with a smile she couldn't quite decipher. It was a cross between a knowing and a sad smile.

"But Virgil -," Sophia began but he cut her off.

"Don't worry," He reassured softly. "I'll go see about that sandwich, huh?"

He kissed the top of her head lightly and gave her one last smile before he left. Sophia swallowed hard and lay back in her pillows but her silence was soon broken by the appearance of her sister.

"Pea," Penelope said softly and rushed to her side. "You're awake sweetie."

"Hi Penny," Sophia said, happy to see her sister as she perched herself on the edge of the bed just like Virgil had done.

"How are you? We've been quite worried, you've been out for three days," Penelope enquired, kissing her sister on the cheek.

"I'm fine. I've just seen Virgil," Sophia replied.

"I know. He's been sitting with you all day," Penelope replied, smiling knowingly and making Sophia blush.

"I need to tell you something," Sophia said after taking a deep breath. "About me. And Virgil."

"Go on," Penelope said softly. "You can tell me."

"We…um, me and him. Him and I…a couple of days ago we were together. With each other…alone together…" Sophia trailed off, really not knowing what else to say about it. It was dreadfully embarrassing but Penelope remained clear faced.

"I know Pea. Virgil explained, and apologised profusely to me and his father," Penelope said simply, not letting on whether she was angry or amused or what.

"He did?" Sophia replied, feeling sick at the thought of it. She could never face her sister and Jeff alone with something like that to tell.

"He did. He understands you're only young and wanted us to know he cares about you very much but he knows the reality. Sophia, do you know it too?" Penelope said seriously. Sophia gulped. This wasn't really the way it was supposed to be going.

"What, that we can't be together anymore?" She said.

"Oh honey, no. You can try and be together but it'll be so difficult. I'm not saying you can or cannot and neither is Jeff. That's up to you and Virgil. But I am saying it won't be easy and I don't want to see you get hurt," Penelope explained as gently as she could.

For some reason, Sophia felt herself getting teary eyed. She knew it in her heart but it hurt to be told it out loud.

"I know," Sophia sighed after a while. "He's the nicest person I've ever met Penny. So _lovely_."

Penelope didn't reply. She just smiled and squeezed her baby sister's hand.


	24. Last Day of Summer

**A/N: **Hello all for the third time today! Well, I had to write it. Here it is, the last chapter of my first Thunderbirds fanfiction. First and last I do believe. Ah, it's been fun...well I enjoyed it anyway. Thanks once again for everyone who took the time to review my fic...they've all been so nice. I hope you like the ending...it's a bit sweet and mushy but then it has to be! This is self proclaimed fluff after-all.

Um, I don't have anything else to say except now this is over I can finally concentrate on reading your fanfictions! And yay for Virgil, the nicest Tracy brother if I do say so myself. And a big yay for Dominic Colenso for making Virgil gorgeous as well as lovely. (I seriously hope (and seriously doubt) he never reads this...I'm not a stalker, honest! But I doubt he'd use his time to read fanfiction...but just incase, here's my number 077...) Bye all!

* * *

"Ah, here she is!" Jeff exclaimed as Sophia emerged from the house and into the garden.

A few days after Sophia awoke, it was unfortunately time for her to depart for she was to go onto finishing school in France.

Sophia smiled bashfully at the attention and was glad when Alan and John turned it onto themselves because they were fighting in the pool again.

Sophia sat down next to Virgil at the table and he tucked his hand into hers and gave her a big smile.

- - -

"Well," Jeff Tracy announced, standing up. It was later into the evening now and after everyone had eaten and laughed basically. "What a summer it has been. I'll just take this time to say on behalf of my family that is has been a pleasure to meet and have you on the Island Sophia and it goes without saying that you're welcome back anytime."

"Thank you," Sophia said quietly, blushing insanely ala Alan. "Thanks for having me."

"I'm sorry Pea but it's time to go now," Penelope said softly, putting a hand on her sister's arm. Sophia acknowledged her and gave her an understanding smile and stood up.

Sophia said good bye to Jeff first then Kyrano and Onaha and then onto the boys. By the time she'd hugged Gordon, Sophia was finding it increasingly difficult not to cry.

She left Gordon and went back to Virgil. They saw everyone standing and watching them patiently, silly smiles on their faces.

"Um, we kinda wanted to say good-bye in private," Virgil explained to his father and Jeff gave him a nod. Sophia looked to Penelope who nodded also to say it was ok. The rest looked disappointed, apparently they were looking forward to seeing the heart breaking good bye of young love.

"Take as long as you like," Penelope said and Sophia and Virgil began to walk toward the beach hand in hand.

"Looks like our babies are growing up," Penelope sighed to Jeff as they both watched as Virgil slipped his hand out of Sophia's and tucked it firmly around her shoulders.

"Yeah," Jeff replied and smiled slowly.

"The sky is so beautiful," Sophia sighed to Virgil as they made their way onto the sand. The sun was setting and it left the sky in a wonderful red, orange and black swirl for as far as the eye could see.

"It's always like this at this time of year," Virgil replied. They had reached a suitable spot on the beach and settled themselves down. Virgil kept his arm around Sophia's shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They were quiet for a little while, watching the waves and sky intently, neither knowing what to say really.

"Do you really have to go?" Virgil sighed at last, twisting some of Sophia's hair around his finger.

"Yes. I really have to go," Sophia replied. "It's what you do when your holiday finishes. Go home back to the real world."

"This is my real world though," Virgil argued lightly.

"Yeah, yours. Not mine," Sophia replied.

"It could be," Virgil insisted.

"No Virgil. Not right now anyway," Sophia explained. Virgil remained quiet.

"Let's not depart on a bad note," Sophia sighed after it became apparent Virgil wasn't going to reply.

"OK!" Virgil replied and pushed himself and Sophia back onto the sand. Between the shout of shock and giggling, Sophia managed to allow Virgil to kiss her gently.

"Are you glad you came?" Virgil asked after a little time of kissing.

"Of course. But then the only reason I did come was to stop myself from being…never mind," Sophia said quickly.

"It's alright. I know about it. Just be careful ok?" Virgil explained.

"Yes sir, Mr Thunderbird sir," Sophia joked and mocked saluted him.

"I'm serious. Be careful," Virgil repeated.

"I will Virgil! Anyway, I'm going off to France aren't I? Harry doesn't know that and he can't find out," Sophia said.

"Oh yeah, France. Hmm, perhaps International Rescue will be making more stops in France from now on?"

"Virgil."

"OK, maybe just a few stops. Now and then. Just a couple before Christmas because you'll be back here for Christmas, right?"

"If it's anything to do with you Mr Tracy."

"Oh it will be M'lady."

"Virgil?"

"Yes, M'lady?"

"Will you do me one favour? Please?"

"Anything. Within reason."

"It's just I've always wanted to see those palm trees do that tilty thing…"

- - -

"See you at Christmas then," Virgil said with a smile.

"Certainly," Sophia replied and gave Virgil one last kiss. "And you know where I am now."

Virgil smiled once more and Sophia watched him disappear from sight and then waved him off, getting thoroughly windswept as she did so.

Adjusting her hair, Sophia turned and was greeted by her friend Melissa Stanley-Banks, whom was also attending the same finishing school as Sophia.

"Was that Thunderbird Two?" Melissa asked, gob smacked. Sophia looked up at the disappearing green vehicle then back to Melissa.

"It was," She replied innocently.

"And was that a _Thunderbird _you just _kissed_?" Melissa pressed, unbelievingly.

"Um, yeah," Sophia replied, a grin spreading across her face at her friends bewildered look.

"What kind of summer did you have then?" Melissa cried.

"An interesting one to say the least."

**The End.**


End file.
